Senpai Notice Me!
by Happy Yuhuu
Summary: Seperti biasa dia selalu misterius. Seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian ganda. disaat seperti itu auranya pasti berbeda dibandingkan saat ia melakukan kegiatan biasa. 'Bersamaku' Senpai..Notice Me!
1. Chapter 1

SENPAI,.. NOTICE ME!

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Namikaze Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama|Romance|Friendship

M

WARNING

AU,OCC,TYPOS,MATURE THEM'S,LEMON,REMAKE Etc

( _FF ini Remake dari sebuah fic dengan judul serupa milih Author_ _ **Nyangiku**_ _dari Fandom Bleach/screenplays yang belum pernah di bublish dimana pun_ )

* * *

Seperti biasa dia selalu misterius. Seperti mempunyai dua kepribadian ganda. disaat seperti itu auranya pasti berbeda dibandingkan saat ia melakukan kegiatan biasa.

Senpai.. Notice Me!

"Hei? Apa yang kau lihat sih?" Sakura yang tadinya sedang asik memakan roti isi ditangannya menoleh penasaran dengan apa yang Hinata lihat sampai tak bergeming.

"Bukan apa-apa." jawabnya singkat. Masih dengan mata yang menatap kearah 'sana'. Sakura menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Hinata pelan. Hinata tidak berkedip sedikitpun, bahkan tidak terganggu sedikitpun. Ia masih fokus menatap 'sesuatu' diujung sana entah itu apa.

"Kau sedang menatap ayam peliharaan sekolah?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk kandang ayam milik sekolah yang ada diujung sana jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini berada. Hinata hanya melirik Sakura sebentar.

"Tentu saja bukan!" jawabnya pelan dan kembali fokus pada objek nan jauh disana. Sakura sudah mulai merusak suasananya.

"Ng.. atau tempat sampah yang ada didekat pintu itu?" kali ini Sakura bertanya sambil menunjuknya, tempat sampah yang tepat berada disamping kandang ayam.

"Bukan!"

"Ah! Aku tau. Pasti rumput yang bergoyang itu kan?" pertanyaan ini meluncur setelah gigitan terakhir rotinya ia lahap habis. Sebenarnya Sakura bertanya bukan karna penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat Hinata. Tanpa ia bertanya pun ia sudah tau apa yang selalu Hinata lihat kalau mereka sedang di jam istirahat seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin menggoda temannya ini saja.

"Bukaaaaaaaaan!" kali ini kekesalan Hinata sudah memuncak. Urat di keningnya berkedut. Hinata langsung bangun dari duduknya lalu menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah beberapa kali dengan gemas kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sakura selalu saja menggodanya disaat seperti ini. Acaranya memperhatikan 'sesuatu' disana jadi berantakan. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kekanakkan itu. Lagi-lagi keisengannya berhasil.

"Demi bintang jatuh yang ada di langit sana~" suara gaje terdengar, membuat suasana Hinata dan Sakura disekitar mereka berubah menjadi hening. Bahkan ayam-ayam yang sedang berkokok jauh disana pun ikut menghentikan suaranya.

"Demi apapun aku ingin menginjakmu sekarang juga." sambil mengepalkan tangannya gemas, Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang siap untuk meninju.

Si pemilik suara seketika membatu. Padahal ia saja belum sampai ditempat mereka berada, tapi sudah mendapat ancaman dari Sakura seperti itu. Membuatnya sedikit merinding.

"Hee.. Sakuranee kenapa begitu kejam?" rengeknya berlebihan sambil menari ala ballerina memanyunkan bibirnya sok imut.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah gaje itu merasa ingin muntah. "Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan?"

"Berita apa yang kau bawa kali ini? kalau tidak ada lebih baik kembali ke alammu saja sana!" lanjut Sakura datar sedatar aspal jalanan membuat orang gaje itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

Sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah sedih. Seolah-olah ia adalah seorang anak yang baru saja di siksa oleh Ibu tirinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca seakan mau menangis.

.

.

.

 _ **Beberapa bulan sebelumnya**_

"Selamat siang!" suara Ino memenuhi ruangan bernuansa pink soft itu dengan ceria. Deretan rak baju yang berjejer disampingnya ia lewati dengan semangat. Tempat itu sedang sepi tidak seperti biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang sedang memilih-milih baju. Padahal dibeberapa rak tertulis papan 'sale' yang menggiurkan. Ah, mungkin karena ini adalah akhir bulan sehingga orang-orang sedang berusaha untuk seirit mungkin.

Dibelakangnya ada Hinata dan Sakura yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah lengkap berjalan mengikutinya. Ino memasuki sebuah ruangan dibelakang meja kasir toko itu. Meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura berdua. Mata mereka bergerak mengitari seluruh ruangan. Melihat-lihat sebentar tempat yang sering mereka datangi dikala waktu senggang.

"Selamat siang Bibi," sapa Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan membungkukan badan mereka sopan saat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut yang sewarna dengan milik Ino keluar dari ruangan yang tadi Ino masuki. Gaya pakaiannya yang modis membuatnya selalu tampil cantik setiap hari.

"Selamat siang. Hinata dan Sakura," jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Tak lama Ino keluar dari ruangan itu, ia sudah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaus polo berwarna pink dan rok pendek berwarna putih.

"Sekarang Okaasan bisa pergi dengan tenang, Sakuranee dan Hinata kan sudah datang," ucapnya kemudian tersenyum lebar, menampilkan deretan giginya yang seolah-olah berkilauan. Wanita paruh baya itu—yang diketahui adalah Ibu Ino pun hanya menggeleng pasrah. Melihat tingkah anaknya. Apalagi yang bisa ia katakan selain mengiayakan anaknya itu. Kalau saja ia sedang tidak buru-buru ia tentu saja akan lebih dulu mewanti-wanti anak kesayangannya yang 'agak' stress itu agar tidak mengacau.

"Baiklah. Mohon bantuannya ya!" ucapnya masih dengan senyum ramahnya membungkuk sebentar sebelum pergi. Ia meraih tasnya yang ia simpan di meja kasir lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Setelah memastikan Ibunya sudah memasuki mobilnya dan pergi, Ino lalu memberikan isyarat kepada Sakura dan Hinata untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tadi ia masuki.

"Nah, ini untuk Sakuranee. Dan yang ini untuk Hinata-chan!" tangannya memberikan dua buah kaus dan rok pendek yang sama seperti yang ia pakai kepada Hinata dan Sakura dengan semangat.

Ini pertama kalinya ia mengurusi toko milik ibunya ini bersama dua sahabatnya. Walaupun Hinata dan Sakura sendiri sering datang ke tempat ini untuk membeli baju rancangan Ibu Ino tentunya.

Ya.. toko baju—lebih tepatnya butik ini milik Ibunya Ino, mulai hari ini mereka bertiga bekerja paruh waktu selama satu bulan ditempat yang dipenuhi oleh baju-baju cantik dan sepatu lucu ini. Sebagai seorang designer yang cukup terkenal, Ibunya akan sibuk beberapa hari ini untuk menghadiri acara fashion show dibeberapa kota di Jepang bahkan sampai ke luar negeri.

Bukannya tidak mampu untuk membayar pekerja, tapi hari ini seorang pekerjanya sedang libur. Sedangkan seorang lagi ijin pulang lebih awal dan sisanya sedang istirahat sebentar. Kebetulan sekali anaknya itu memiliki dua sahabat yang setia. Sebenarnya bukan mau Ibunya agar anaknya itu mau membantunya sementara mengurusi butik mewahnya itu apalagi sampai mengajak dua sahabatnya yang notabene malah pelanggan tetap dibutik itu. Namun apa daya anaknya itu sendiri yang menawarkan diri tanpa meminta syarat apapun. Tentu saja designer terkenal itu akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran anak kesayangannya itu.

Senyum semangat masih mengembang di wajah Ino. Walaupun ia sering membantu di butik ini—sebenarnya bukan membantu sih. Ia lebih mirip seorang mandor yang kerjanya hanya diam dan memperhatikan pekerjanya—tapi ini juga merupakan kali pertamanya ia mengajak temannya untuk bekerja bersama.

"Hentikan senyuman itu. Aku ingin muntah kalau harus melihatnya terus," Sakura menatap Ino dengan tatapan jijik. Melihat Ino tersenyum seperti itu terus membuatnya mual. Matanya bisa iritasi.

Hinata yang berada disebelahnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Sakuranee kejam!" ucapnya dengan nada lebay lalu memanyunkan bibirnya sok imut.

"Jadi apa tugas pertama kita hari ini?" Hinata yang dari tadi diam bertanya juga. Jujur ia agak kebingungan saat ini. tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan.

Ino duduk dikursi kasir dengan malas, "Kita istirahat saja dulu aku lapar," ucapnya sambil mengusap perutnya yang baru saja ia isi dengan burger berukuran besar yang ia beli dipinggir jalan ketika menuju kemari.

"Pemalas." Sakura berjalan menuju salah satu rak disudut ruangan, merapihkannya sebentar lalu beralih ke rak lain. Sedangkan Hinata masih berdiri dengan tampang bingung. Baru pertama kali ini ia bekerja, ia tidak tahu harus memulai dengan mengerjakan apa.

"Oh iya! Hinata-chan jadi kasir saja bagaimana?" pertanyaan Ino membuatnya menoleh, menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Eh? Aku? Kenapa tidak Sakuranee saja?" jari telunjuknya kini beralih ke arah Sakura yang sedang asik menata beberapa baju di rak lain.

"Ayolah Sakuranee lebih cocok merapihkan rak-rak disana," Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya, matanya terpejam memohon kepada Hinata agar mau menuruti permintaannya. Tidak lupa ia membungkukkan badannya agar permintaannya itu terkesan sungguh-sungguh.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang melakukannya?" suara berat milik Sakura membuat Ino membuka kedua matanya. Sosok Sakura kini sudah berada didepannya sedang melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Sedangkan Hinata, ia sedang melihat-lihat baju sambil merapihkannya.

"Aaa—"

"Selamat datang! Silahkan melihat-lihat!" suara Hinata memotong kata-kata pembelaan Ino, ada pelanggan datang. Ino buru-buru memasang wajah ramahnya didepan kasir sambil memikirkan bagaimana bisa temannya itu sudah berada didepan pintu dengan secepat itu?

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri kembali berjalan menyusuri rak-rak baju.

Satu persatu pelanggan berdatangan lalu pergi dengan membawa beberapa paper bag. Siang yang melelahkan bagi mereka bertiga. Cukup kewalahan juga bekerja di hari pertama apalagi tadi cukup ramai. Andai saja tadi Ino tidak mengucapkan kata keramat mungkin butik ini akan sepi terus sampai tutup. Hingga waktu santai sejenak pun akhirnya mereka dapati. Saat hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang masih asik memilih-milih pakaian.

Ino yang dari tadi terus mengeluh kelaparan sekarang sedang pergi ke pantry, tentu saja untuk mengisi perutnya yang selalu ia elus-elus. Sedangkan Sakura duduk di kursi dekat rak sepatu yang sengaja disediakan untuk pelanggan mencoba sepatu yang akan dibeli.

"Hinata," panggil Sakura saat Hinata sedang asik melihat-lihat sepatu lucu disalah satu rak didepannya.

Hinata yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh, "Iya? Ada apa Sakuranee?" jawabnya menatap bingung Sakura yang sedang duduk santai sambil mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya seperti anak kecil. Hinata pun menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura menatap Hinata dari atas sampai ke bawah perlahan. "Kau cantik memakai baju itu," pujinya kemudian tersenyum.

Wajah Hinata seketika memerah, "A—aku tidak—Sakuranee lebih cantik kok," Hinata salah tingkah dipuji seperti itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dipuji cantik oleh orang lain—termasuk Sakura dan Ino, tapi entah kenapa pujian kali ini mengena hatinya dan membuatnya gugup. Wajahnya juga agak merona.

"Selamat datang! Silahkan melihat-lihat!" suara cempreng Ino terdengar bersemangat kembali membuat Sakura dan Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Ino sudah selesai makan rupanya. Kalau belum, mana mungkin ia bisa bersemangat begitu. Paling kalau sudah lapar lagi ia akan kembali tidak bersemangat.

Hinata buru-buru menghampiri pelanggan itu. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri masih duduk tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan bangun dan buru-buru menyambut pelanggan itu. seperti Hinata yang sampai berlari-lari kecil.

"Selamat datang!" Hinata membungkuk sopan lalu tersenyum pada dua orang pelanggan didepannya. Dua orang anak sekolah berbeda jenis kelamin dengan seragam yang masih melekat. Sepertinya dua pelajar itu langsung pergi bersama seusai jam sekolah.

Dua orang anak sekolah itu hanya terdiam mengacuhkan sapaan Hinata. Bahkan gadis dengan rambut panjang itu hanya menatapnya dingin sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Tangannya menggandeng laki-laki disebelahnya yang juga mengacuhkan Hinata yang masih setia tersenyum ramah.

"Ne, lihat apa ini cocok untukku?" tanya si gadis sambil menunjukkan sebuah mini dress bermotif bunga-bunga pada laki-laki yang ia gandeng. Hinata yang merasa diacuhkan dan tidak dibutuhkan pun memilih pergi dari hadapan mereka. Takut-takut mengganggu kemesraan mereka yang kelihatannya adalah sepasang kekasih yang serasi.

Laki-laki itu hanya mengangguk. Matanya kemudian asik melihat-lihat isi toko.

Hinata menghampiri Sakura yang sudah ada dimeja kasir dengan tampang kusut. "Begini rasanya diacuhkan oleh pelanggan ya?" gumamnya pelan lalu duduk menempelkan pipinya ke atas meja.

Melihat tampang kusut Hinata, Sakura pun bertanya. "Kau kenapa?" ia menatap Hinata heran. Padahal tadi ia begitu bersemangat.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Kalau kau lelah istirahatlah sebentar. Pelanggan itu biar aku yang tangani," ucap Sakura lagi. Hinata hanya terdiam. Tidak merespon.

"He? Ada apa ini?" tanya Ino yang muncul tiba-tiba dari bawah meja kasir karena mendengar suara berat Sakura. Wajahnya cemas melihat Hinata mendadak lesu bahkan sampai menempelkan wajahnya begitu ke atas meja kasir. Hinata menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Ia kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ada pelanggan yang kurang ajar padamu?" tanya nya lagi. Hinata kembali menggeleng. Ino mengedarkan matanya seluruh sudut toko mencari sesuatu yang membuat sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan menurutnya.

"Sakura?" suara bariton yang memanggil namanya itu membuat Sakura dan Ino menoleh bersamaan. Laki-laki dengan rambut blonde yang ditata berantakan itu menatap Sakura dengan tampang terkejut. Seperti tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dengan kedua matanya.

Sakura menaikan alisnya sebelah. "Iya?" kemudian menatap malas laki-laki jangkung yang tiba-tiba ada didepannya ini.

"Sakuranee kau kenal dia? Dia teman sekolahmu?" tanya Ino kemudian. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah laki-laki yang diketahuinya memakai seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura. Ia takjub memandanginya dari atas hingga bawah. Wajah tampan dan misteriusnya seakan menghipnotisnya.

Sakura melirik Ino tajam. Tapi tidak dihiraukannya. Ino masih asik menatap wajah tampan laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum tidak jelas. Ia terlena dengan wajah tampan laki-laki itu.

"Kau bekerja paruh waktu disini?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi. Ia menatap Sakura dari bawah sampai ke atas. Melihat Sakura sudah tidak menggunakan seragamnya lagi, tapi tergantikan oleh seragam yang sama seperti gadis yang menyapanya ketika masuk tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu," Sakura mendengus, melipat kedua tangannya. Tampangnya berubah menjadi agak jutek sekarang.

"Naru-kun, sedang apa disitu?" panggil gadis yang tadi bersamanya, membuat laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu menoleh.

"Aku sedang menyapa Sakura," jawabnya singkat sambil menunjuk Sakura yang berada didepannya. Gadis itu menghampiri Naruto kemudian menggandeng tangannya lagi. Membuat Sakura kali ini menatap gadis itu jijik.

"Eh? Ada apa ini kok ramai sekali?" Hinata yang dari tadi hanya diam pun ikut bersuara. Ia mengucek matanya yang terasa sangat lengket. Rupanya tadi ia tertidur sebentar kemudian terbangun karna suara percakapan mereka. Kebiasaannya untuk cepat tidur dimanapun dan kapanpun sedang kumat.

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara Hinata, seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo lurus berponi itu sedang menguap. Pipi tembemnya seakan minta dicubit. Rupanya gadis itu yang tadi menyapanya ketika ia masuk. Ia baru saja bangun dari tidur?

"Aku sudah mendapatkan barang yang aku mau, ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini." ajak gadis itu sambil mempererat gandengannya ditangan Naruto dengan wajah angkuhnya ketika menatap ke arah Hinata, Sakura dan Ino berada namun ia akan berubah manja ketika menatap laki-laki jangung yang ia gandeng.

Sakura hanya mendengus kesal kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua menuju ke arah toilet. Melihat pemandangan menjijikan itu membuatnya mau muntah.

Hinata yang menatap heran Sakura kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang. Meninggalkan Ino yang masih takjub dengan wajah tampan Naruto. Menghiraukan gadis disebelah Naruto yang sudah meletakkan beberapa baju yang dipilihnya untuk dibayar. Hingga meja kasir itu di pukul gadis itu dengan keras karna kesal ia sudah diacuhkan.

"Nona, aku mau bayar!" ucap gadis itu ketus ia meletakkan kartu kreditnya ke atas meja dengan kasar. Ino yang tersadar dari lamunannya pun kemudian menatap gadis itu kesal. Menganggu kesenangan orang saja.

"Shion, bersikaplah sopan sedikit. Ini toko orang," Naruto berusaha menenangkan Shion yang sedang manyun karna kesal. Naruto mengelus kepala gadis itu—Shion pelan membuat Ino yang melihatnya serasa ingin muntah seperti Sakura.

Ino buru-buru memasukan beberapa potong baju itu ke paper bag kemudian menyerahkannya pada mereka. Ia ingin mereka cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapannya. Rasa takjubnya pada laki-laki bernama Naruto itu seketika sirna ketika ia lihat sosok gadis yang bernama Shion itu bersikap menjijikan didepannya. Bergelayutan seperti lintah yang hendak menghisap darah kotor.

Naruto membungkuk sopan pada Ino setelah paper bag nya ia ambil. Sedangkan Shion sudah berjalan duluan menunggu Naruto didepan pintu masuk.

"Silahkan datang kembali," sapanya dengan senyum terpaksa. Akhirnya sepasang kekasih—ah dua orang anak sekolah berbeda jenis kelamin itu pergi juga dari tokonya.

.

.

Hinata mengambil beberapa helai tisu untuk mengeringkan wajahnya yang habis dicuci. Sakura akhirnya keluar juga dari bilik toilet setelah cukup lama Hinata menunggunya keluar dari dalam sana. Wajahnya yang tadi ditekuk kesal kini sudah berubah normal saat dilihatnya Hinata sedang berdiri didepan wastafel.

"Sakuranee tidak apa-apa?" tanya nya dengan nada khawatir. Walaupun Sakura sering kesal tapi rasa kesalnya kali ini entah kenapa berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura kemudian tersenyum. Tangannya meraih potongan tisu yang menempel di pelipis Hinata kemudian membuangnya.

"Dia teman sekolahmu?" Hinata menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama seperti Ino. Wajahnya penasaran. Entahlah ia seperti mengenali kedua orang itu tapi dimana ia pernah melihatnya, ia lupa.

Sakura mengangguk. "Naruto itu anak Namikaze-san, kau ingat? Direktur utama maskapai penerbangan Osaka airlines yang biasa kita gunakan," Hinata berpikir sebentar mengingat-ingat. Ia berusaha mengingat namun gagal. Ia menggeleng. Bahkan ia tidak mengingat kalau ia pernah mengenal orang penting sekelas direktur.

"Dia teman sekelasku dan aku sangat membencinya." Sakura keluar duluan dari dalam toilet meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berpikir. Bingung dengan situasi yang sedang terjadi. Dan memikirkan alasan kenapa Sakura bisa begitu benci kepada orang itu, padahal setaunya Sakura siswa yang baik dan tidak mempunyai masalah dengan siapapun ya kecuali dengan dua orang yang sering ia ceritakan. Atau mungkin dua orang yang dimaksud Sakura pada cerita-ceritanya seperti itu adalah mereka?

Sakura kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, yaitu merapihkan beberapa rak baju yang agak berantakan disana. Menghiraukan Ino yang sedang mencak-mencak kesal melihat sikap Shion tadi. Ia terus saja mengomel dan mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Ino, kenapa?" tanya Hinata setelah keluar dari toilet. Melihat Ino yang sedang mencak-mencak sendirian dengan gaya dan ekspresi yang berganti-ganti.

"Aku kesal!" Ino menghentak-hentakan kakinya ke lantai dengan gemas. Mengingat tingkah menjijikan Shion tadi. Bukan hanya menjijikan, tapi norak.

"Pada Sakuranee?" tanya Hinata lagi, ia menatap Ino serius. Menunggu jawaban dari Ino setelah ia selesai dengan gaya kesalnya yang lebay.

"Pada dua orang yang pada akhirnya akan menjadi senpai kita nanti. Aarrrgghh!" teriaknya frustasi sambil mengangkat kursi plastik yang ia duduki. Membuat Hinata menambah kebingungan di dalam otaknya, pertama Sakura sekarang gantian Ino. Entah kenapa dan apa kesalahan orang tadi sampai bisa membuat mereka berdua sekesal itu.

.

.

"Sakuranee.." panggil Hinata pada Sakura disela langkahnya. Membuat Sakura yang berjalan disebelahnya pun menoleh.

"Iya? Ada apa?" ia tersenyum manis setelah langkahnya terhenti. Hinata pun menghentikan langkahnya juga. Ia menatap Sakura sejenak. Tatapan yang sulit di baca.

"Pada akhirnya kita akan satu sekolah lagi ya. Aku tidak sabar!" Hinata berlari dengan riang meninggalkan Sakura sendirian ditengah jalan. Tingkah kekanakan Hinata memang sulit ditebak. Padahal tadi ia pikir Hinata akan mengatakan hal serius kepadanya, tapi ternyata hanya kata-kata itu saja.

"Dengan itu aku akan lebih leluasa mengawasimu! Camkan!" Sakura ikut berlari mengejar Hinata sambil tersenyum senang. Sudah lama ia tidak saling mengejar dengan Hinata. Tertawa dengan senang tanpa beban, helaian rambut yang tertiup angin. Terakhir kali ia berbuat seperti ini mungkin saat mereka masih sekolah dasar.

"Heeeeee…"

.

.

"Bukankah dua orang itu yang pernah datang ke butikmu, Ino?" Hinata menunjuk dua orang manusia yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah mobil sedan mewah di parkiran Calles Gakuen.

 **Flashback**

" _Hinata, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu hal kepadamu."_

" _Ya hal apa, Sakura?"_

" _Kenapa.. kenapa ya setiap aku sedang bersamamu, aku selalu merasakan hal yang berbeda."_

" _Hal seperti apa itu?"_

" _Ntahlah. Seperti perasaan menggebu-gebu."_

" _Hoo.. mungkin karena aku cantik,"_

" _Aku tidak kalah cantik denganmu tau!"_

" _Sakuranee itu, mungkin kalau menggunakan gaun pengantin 20 tahun lagi nanti."_

" _Kau meledekku? Ayo kemari biar kuberi pelajaran!"_

" _Heee.. jangan kejar aku. Aku lemas belum makan sejak pagi,"_

" _Bukankah kau tadi sudah menghabiskan jatah makan siangku juga?"_

" _Eh? Oh iya. Ahahaha. Kalau begitu aku ingin makan strawberry!"_

.

.

.

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali, berhenti mendekatinya!" Sakura menatap kedua mata Hinata intens. Tangannya ia kepalkan sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih ke atas meja Hinata. Entah sudah berapa kali dalam seminggu ini Shion membuat Hinata seakan bersalah terus seperti ini. Bisa saja ia membalasnya dengan kekerasan, tapi Hinata akan marah jika ia melakukannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok Sakuranee," Hinata mengusap air mata yang sudah mulai mengering di pipinya. Ia menarik nafasnya berat lalu menghembuskannya berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sekaligus mengontrol emosinya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Shion begitu membencinya seperti ini, padahal Hinata kan tidak melakukan hal jahat apapun padanya. Dia bersikap biasa saja dan tidak mencari masalah dengannya.

"Naruto-senpai juga sih, dia hanya diam saja waktu Hinata diperlakukan seperti itu oleh si nenek sihir itu. Aku tidak habis pikir dengannya. Huh!" Ino menggigit lengan sweaternya yang kebesaran itu dengan gemas mengingat kejadian dikoridor tadi.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak tau kalau yang menabrakku itu adalah Naruto-senpai, aku juga berusaha bangun sendiri tapi dia malah memaksa untuk membantuku," ia mengingat kembali kejadian yang tadi ia alami sampai membuatnya menangis seperti ini. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar seperti akan menangis lagi.

Ia sendiri bingung apa kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat sampai-sampai Shion mendorongnya hingga terjatuh dan membentur dinding. Dan sialnya tidak ada siapapun yang menolongnya sampai Ino yang tidak sengaja sedang melintas melihatnya lalu membantunya untuk bangun.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata lalu membawa kepala Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap-usap rambut indigo itu sampai punggung Hinata pelan guna membuatnya tenang.

"Mulai saat ini aku akan lebih melindungimu lagi. Aku janji."

.

.

.

"Fuhh.. akhirnya semua tugasku selesai juga," setelah merapihkan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja belajarnya, Hinata bangkit dan beranjak keluar menuju balkon kamarnya untuk sekedar menghirup udara malam yang dingin. Meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku karna hampir tiga jam ia hanya duduk saja didepan meja belajar untuk menyelesaikan seluruh tugas sekolahnya.

Ia mengusap hidungnya sebentar saat merasakan udara dingin menusuk hidungnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada sesosok misterius yang mengamatinya dengan hati-hati di bawah sana, tepat dibawah balkonnya. Memperhatikan dengan detail setiap gerak-gerik Hinata sambil menyeringai.

"Oh iya! Aku harus mengecek alarm. Semua pintu dan jendela harus terkunci seperti pesan Kaa-san dan Tou-chan." melangkah dengan malas Hinata keluar dari kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Perlahan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga itu sendirian. Ya..

Ia sedang sendirian. Orangtuanya sedang menjenguk Kakeknya yang sedang sakit di kediaman utama keluarga Hyuga dan ia ditinggalkan sendirian dirumah yang lumayan luas ini. Tanpa pelayan satu pun. Biasanya ada Sakura atau Ino yang menemaninya menginap, tapi kebetulan Sakura sedang menjenguk Hideto adiknya di sekolah sepak bola yang berada di kota sebelah. Sedangkan Ino? Entahlah dia kemana. Dia selalu saja datang dan pergi tanpa diundang seperti hantu.

 **TAP!**

Tepat sebelum jendela kamar Hinata menutup dengan otomatis, sosok misterius dengan jaket berwarna biru muda dan topi berwarna hitam bertuliskan "SH" itu melompat ke balkon kamar Hinata dengan mulus setelah susah payah memanjat, lalu masuk ke dalamnya perlahan. Tanpa diketahui oleh si pemilik kamar tentunya.

Dengan penerangan yang buat agak remang oleh Hinata —tidak seperti biasanya, ditambah suasana kamar Hinata yang agak muram karna dinding kamarnya dilapisi oleh cat berwarna soft lavender. Membuatnya dapat dengan mudah bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar Hinata yang terbuka sedikit, seakan menahan nafasnya agar tak ketahuan oleh Hinata yang sedang melangkah naik setelah kembali dari lantai bawah.

Hinata menghela nafasnya sebelum kakinya memasuki kamarnya "Sendirian begini sepi juga ya. Semua sudah di cek, sekarang saatnya untuk tidur." ia bermaksud untuk langsung pergi tidur namun kemudian matanya menatap kaget kearah jendela balkon kamarnya, tepat pada gorden berwarna soft pink yang tergantung disana.

DEG!

Hinata mengusap pundaknya pelan. Seakan merasakan ada kehadiran yang lain selain dirinya didekatnya. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan.

Tatapannya terhenti pada gorden berwarna soft pink yang menutupi seluruh pintu balkonnya yang terbuat dari full kaca. "Loh, kok? Gordennya sudah tertutup sih?"

Sambil memasang ekspresi heran, ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri gorden itu dengan takut dan ragu. Iya yakin tadi gorden itu terbuka lebar saat ia meninggalkan kamarnya karena sebelumnya ia membuka pintu balkon itu. Ia juga yakin kalau system penguncian otomatis tidak akan membuat gorden ikut tertutup juga. Atau bisa jadi tadi ia lupa kalau dia sudah menutupnya. Walaupun ia yakin kalau gorden itu tadi terbuka dengan lebar karna sewaktu keluar balkon tadi karena ia sendiri yang menggeser posisinya.

Hinata kembali mengusap hidungnya saat mendapati bau yang menyengat di indera penciumannya. Ia begitu familiar dengan bau itu yang ia yakini bukan bau dari parfum yang ia gunakan.

Huachii!

 **SREET!**

EH?!

 **DUK!**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Review! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

SENPAI,.. NOTICE ME!

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Namikaze Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama|Romance|Friendship

M

WARNING

AU,OCC,TYPOS,MATURE THEM'S,LEMON,REMAKE Etc

( _FF ini Remake dari sebuah fic dengan judul serupa milik Author_ _ **Nyangiku**_ _dari Fandom Bleach/screenplays yang belum pernah di bublish dimana pun_ )

* * *

Chapter 2

Menyadari rentetan kebodohannya, sosok itu segera menarik tangan Hinata dari belakang sebelum Hinata menyadari kehadirannya hingga Hinata terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya, ia memukul pundak Hinata tepat dititik kelemahannya untuk membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri sementara.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-chan.." gumam sosok itu pelan sambil membawa tubuh Hinata yang terkulai lemah ala _bridal style_ ke atas kasurnya perlahan.

Ia membuka jaketnya melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Kemudian melepaskan topi hitam yang dari tadi membuat penampilannya misterius, hingga kini wajah tampan sosok itu terlihat jelas. Rambut _blonde_ yang ditata berantakan melawan gravitasi, wajah datar yang berkesan keren itu kini telihat jelas walau lampu yang berada diatas kepalanya tidak cukup terang menyinari seluruh ruangan itu.

Ia mengeluarkan segulung tali tambang berwarna putih dari saku celananya kemudian mengikatkannya ke pergelangan tangan Hinata pelan-pelan. Seakan takut lengan kurus itu akan tergores oleh kukunya yang nyatanya tidak panjang. Tali itu ia ikat juga pada tiang ranjang Hinata. Bukan hanya tangan yang ia ikat, kedua pergelangan kaki Hinata pun ia ikat untuk menghindari sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan.

Setelah ia selesai dengan tali tambangnya, ia menatap sebentar wajah Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Wajah yang tenang, pipi yang chubby, bibirnya yang _ranum_ dan merah membuatnya tersenyum tenang. Lalu ia membelai lembut pipi Hinata. Sentuhan lembut itu seakan menyalurkan kasih sayang yang kasat mata pada Hinata. Ia membelai Hinata dengan hati-hati, seakan wajahnya itu adalah gumpalan awan di langit yang akan hancur jika di sentuh dengan kasar.

"Aku tau ini salah, tapi.. hanya dengan cara ini aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya.." ia mengakhiri kalimatnya seiringan dengan bibir tipisnya yang mendarat tepat diatas permukaan kulit leher mulus Hinata. Ia sudah menerima konsekuensi kalau-kalau Hinata akan membencinya karna perbuatan ini.

.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya perlahan. Berusaha mengingat-ingat yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Ng.. kepalaku pusing, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa nnghh—" belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hinata mendesah pelan ketika merasakan sensasi geli dilehernya, benda lunak dan basah itu menari-nari dipermukaan kulit lehernya. Sesekali ada nafas hangat yang berhembus juga disekitarnya.

"Nggh.." lagi dan lagi. Hinata merasakan sensasi aneh di titik sensitifnya itu. Hingga satugerakan membuatnya memekik keras.

"NARUTO-SENPAI?! GYAAAAA!"

"Oh? Sudah sadar?" Naruto si sosok misterius itu menghentikan aktivtasnya sejenak setelah berhasil mencetak sebuah tanda kepemilikan di ceruk leher Hinata. Ia lalu duduk disamping Hinata, menyadari kalau Hinata sudah sepenuhnya sadar.

"Pundakmu pasti sakit ya? Maaf ya aku terpaksa melakukannya tadi," Hinata menghiraukan kata-kata Naruto, dan hanya menatapnya menyelidik dari atas hingga bawah. Ia kemudian melirik kedua tangannya yang entah kenapa terasa begitu sulit untuk digerakan.

Manik _Ametyst_ itu melebar. Saat mendapati kedua pergelangan tangan hingga kakinya sudah terikat oleh tali tambang putih yang diikatkan pada tiang tempat tidurnya.

"Sstt.. tenang, jangan berontak seperti itu nanti tanganmu sakit." Naruto berbisik pelan saat ia tau Hinata hendak memberontak sesuai dengan perkiraannya. Hinata panik dan terus berusaha untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya walaupun sia-sia yang ada malah pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Bagaimana tidak panik saat ada seorang laki-laki didepannya dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat seperti ini. Bagaimana Hinata tidak panik?!

Tangan Naruto membelai pipi Hinata pelan. Mungkin rasanya Hinata seperti mimpi diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya.

"Naruto- _senpai_ ,.. kenapa?" Hinata menatap kedua bola mata Naruto penuh tanda tanya. Ia hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak dapat ditebak apa artinya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya yang tenang itu ke wajah Hinata kemudian.

Jarak yang sangat dekat itu seakan tidak ada penghalang. Deru nafas mereka berhembus menerpa wajah mereka masing-masing. Matanya tepat menatap kedua mata bulat Hinata. Lurus dan serius.

"Nanti kau akan tau jawabannya." pandangan Naruto kemudian beralih menatap Hinata dari atas sampai ke bawah. Matanya seperti seorang kucing yang kelaparan. Sedikit ngeri juga melihatnya begitu. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padanya pun sudah dapat Hinata tebak.

 **CUP!**

Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya yang sudah bulat sejak lahir ini, Naruto—senpainya disekolah itu baru saja—

—MENCIUMNYA?!

Dapat dilihat sorot ketidakpercayaan pada manik _Ametyst_ Hinata. _Senpai_ yang selama ini selalu ia amati setiap hari disekolah baru saja menempelkan bibir tipisnya yang basah itu pada bibir _ranumnya_.

Naruto mencium Hinata bukan hanya sekali, tapi mengecupnya berkali-kali seakan tidak mau melepaskan bibir _ranum_ Hinata yang kemerahan dan menggodanya. Lidahnya menjilat bibir _ranum_ itu sambil mendorong mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata, namun Hinata berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahannya. Menghisap bibir bawah serta atasnyanya lalu menjilat dan mengecupnya lagi. Naruto tidak menyerah, malah tangannya sekarang beralih memegangi tengkuk Hinata dan menekannya agar ciumannya menjadi semakin dalam.

"Akh!" Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Hinata cukup keras sampai tak disadari membuat mulut Hinata terbuka sedikit karna meringis. Perih sekali pastinya. Celah ini tentu saja membuat lidahnya dengan mudah memasuki mulut Hinata. Kesempatan bagi lidahnya untuk menelusuri setiap deretan gigi Hinata, lalu tak lupa ia menghisap lidah tanpa tulang itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Mungkin didalam hati Hinata tidak akan pernah menyangka kalau ciuman pertamanya ini akan 'sepanas' itu. Bahkan tahu pun tidak mengenai cara berciuman seperti ini, yang ia tau berciuman itu hanya menempelkan bibir dengan bibir lagi. Itu saja.

Seakan tidak mau kalah sekarang, dan mendapat sedikit pembelajaran dari apa yang Naruto lakukan, walaupun awalnya agak ragu, Hinata pun mencoba membalas ciumannya dan sepertinya Naruto senang dengan yang Hinata lakukan ini. Bisa dilihat disela ciuman itu bibir Naruto menyeringai tipis. Jadilah mereka saling berperang lidah dan saling balas mencium. Dengan nafsu ingin saling mendominasi. Menghiraukan wajah yang mulai memerah karna pasokan oksigen yang semakin minim juga lelehan saliva mulai menetes dan bau besi yang menyeruak dari sedikit luka gigitan yang Naruto berikan pada Hinata.

Ini bukan sekedar ciuman biasa, ini ciuman panas yang berisikan nafsu dua anak remaja.

Menyesakkan. Panas.. —Manis.

Beginikah rasanya dicium oleh orang yang kita cintai?

—Orang yang Hinata cintai lebih tepatnya.

Merasakan hembusan nafas mereka yang mulai melemah, akhirnya Naruto pun menghentikan ciumannya. Ia mengusap lelehan saliva yang berada di dagu Hinata menggunakan lidahnya sambil sedikit terengah-engah mengambil oksigen yang berterbangan diudara, begitu juga dengan Hinata.

Hinata membuang wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti buah strawberry yang baru matang kesamping karna malu.

Awalnya Hinata pikir kalau ciuman ini akan berakhir begitu saja, namun kedua matanya kembali terperanjat saat ia lihat Naruto membuka kaos yang ia pakai hingga ini tubuh bagian atasnya terlihat jelas di mata Hinata. Perut _tan_ kotak-kotak yang mengagumkan hasil latihan kerasnya itu kini ia perlihatkan jelas didepan Hinata tanpa penghalang.

Hinata kembali membuang mukanya malu. Ia malu melihat wajah Naruto yang tampan itu, menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Wajah yang selama ini selalu Hinata amati dengan diam-diam dari kejauhan.

Pandangan matanya kini beralih pada tubuh Naruto, tepatnya pada bagian atas tubuhnya. Hingga tanpa Hinata sadari tangan Naruto kini sudah berada di kancing paling atas baju kemeja tipis tanpa lengan yang ia pakai.

Seakan Hinata tau arahnya akan kemana, jangan bilang kalau—

"Jangan memasang wajah tegang seperti itu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu kok." Naruto berbicara dengan tenangnya tapi tatapan kedua matanya jelas tidak berisi ketenangan. Walaupun wajahnya berubah menjadi agak hangat sekarang.

Ia membuka kancing kemeja transparan tanpa lengan yang Hinata kenakan satu persatu. Dengan mudah tanpa perlawanan tentu saja karna kedua tangan Hinata yang terikat. Hinata terlihat sangat malu, amat sangat malu dan takut. Seperti terhipnotis oleh tatapan matanya, Hinata hanya diam saja tidak menolak atau minimal sedikit bergerak untuk mempersulit gerakannya Naruto.

Mulutnya bisa saja berteriak tapi entah kenapa otak dan tubuhnya tidak mendukungnya. Bahkan ia tidak memberontak untuk melepaskan ikatan di tangannya lagi. Entah karena tenaganya yang mulai terkuras oleh ciuman tadi atau mungkin karena pasrah.

Tubuh bagian atas Hinata kini sudah terlihat oleh mata Naruto. Hanya sepotong bra berwarna biru muda dengan hiasan renda dan pita yang masih melekat menutupi kedua dadanya. Perut rata nan mulus tanpa noda. Rasa malu Hinata semakin bertambah saja dengan keadaannya yang setengah telanjang begini dan ditatap orang seorang laki-laki.

"Aku tau kau selalu memperhatikanku saat jam istirahat dari bangku taman itu," ucapannya itu membuat mata Hinata melotot. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tau?

"Aku juga tau setiap pulang sekolah kau juga suka memperhatikanku dari balik pohon dekat pagar sekolah," bagaimana dia bisa tau lagi? bukankah Hinata sudah sangat berhati-hati. Dia sangat yakin tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kebiasaannya—kecuali Sakura dan Ino tentunya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali kesamping sambil terpejam takut. Saat Naruto menyentuh dagunya lalu mengarahkan wajahnya mendekati Hinata.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tau? Itu kan pertanyaan yang ada dipikiranmu?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang lirih. Hinata mengangguk pelan dengan hati-hati. Jujur, walaunpun Hinata sudah lama menyukai _senpai_ nya itu, namun jika dihadapkan pada situasi begini ia pun akan merasa takut dan terancam.

"Ayolah jangan buat suasana ini menjadi tegang," Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kebiasaannya yang selalu tidak sadar sering ia lakukan kalau sedang gugup. Itu lah yang membuatnya sedikit lucu membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Tapi kemudian Naruto menyeringai. Hinata sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa perubahan ekpresi wajahnya Naruto bisa secepat itu. "Aku bisa tau, karna aku juga selalu memperhatikanmu tanpa kau ketahui." Naruto meremas dada Hinata yang masih terbungkus bra perlahan. Membuat nafas Hinata tercekat dan mendesah tertahan.

"Nghh.."

Kini ia menyerang leher Hinata lagi, sama seperti saat pertama kali Hinata sadar dan mendapati Naruto sedang menikmati lehernya. Menghirup aroma segar dari buah strawberry yang menguar dari ceruk lehernya. Menciumnya, menghisapnya lalu menjilatnya hingga tanda kemerahan hingga keunguan muncul disana menyisakan rasa perih dan geli pada tubuh Hinata. Hingga desahan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Hinata keluar begitu saja tanpa diperintahkan.

Ia melakukannya berkali-kali hampir disemua leher Hinata tak luput dari tanda kepemilikannya itu. Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dan tidak mengeluarkan desahan seksi lagi, yang akan membuat Naruto semakin bernafsu menyerangnya.

Hinata terus berusaha bergerak untuk melepaskan diri, Naruto yang menyadarinya malah meremas dada kiri Hinata cukup keras, "Ahh.." hingga Hinata mendesah lagi dibuatnya. Desahan rasa sakit bercampur geli.

Naruto menatap Hinata tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Ia kembali menyerang bibir merah yang membengkak akibat ciuman panasnya tadi. Menciumnya dan menghisapnya, tanpa perlawanan Hinata kali ini. Ia hanya pasrah menerima bibir tipis yang terus mendominasi seakan bibir _ranum_ dan segar beraroma strawberry itu miliknya seorang. Tanpa disadari satu tangannya sedang berusaha mengeluarkan bola bulat kenyal milik Hinata untuk keluar dari sarangnya.

Sedangkan satunya lagi bergerilya didaerah punggung Hinata, mengusap-usapnya seperti mencari sesuatu sampai tangannya itu bergerak dua kali. Saat tangannya berhenti bergerak, Hinata merasakan nafas lega yang dari tadi menjepitnya.

Posisi Hinata sekarang memalukan sekali, ia sudah berhasil melepaskan penghalang yang menutupi dada Hinata. Menarik talinya sampai putus lalu melemparkannya entah kemana. Tangan besar dan lebarnya itu merengkuh dua benda bulat itu gemas. Kini bagian atas Hinata benar-benar sudah tidak ada sehelai benangpun. Polos dan menantang Naruto memaksa tenggorokannya menelan ludah menahan nafsunya yang sedang berusaha ia tahan untuk tidak berbuat ganas.

Tak menyiakan dua benda kenyal didepannya itu, Naruto menekan puncak salah satu dada Hinata yang berwarna kecoklatan itu perlahan dengan jari telunjuknya yang agak kasar itu karna yang Hinata tau, Naruto itu mahir memainkan gitar. Membuat tubuh Hinata menggeliat kegelian. Benar-benar merasa kegelian. Puncak itu mengeras tanda kalau Hinata sudah mulai terangsang.

Tangan yang satunya meremas dada Hinata yang lain. Benar-benar sudah hilang akal.

Hinata hanya bisa bergerak-gerak gelisah karna kegelian. Bibirnya sengaja digigit agar tidak mengeluarkan desahan lagi.

Lalu tiba-tiba wajah datar Naruto mendekati kedua dada yang ukurannya agak membesar dari ukuran normalnya karna terangsang hebat. Bibirnya mendekati yang sebelah kiri, ia mencium puncaknya lalu mengulumnya pelan dengan sengaja seperti seorang bayi yang baru lahir sedang mencari sumber makanan utamanya.

"Shh.. ahh.." tanpa disadari Hinata mendesah karna ulahnya ini. Itu adalah daerah paling sensitifnya, mana mungkin ia bisa menahannya untuk tidak mendesah. Apalagi Naruto mengulum puncak itu lagi sambil memutar-mutar lidahnya dan memakannya, ia mengigit-gigitnya pelan lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Akhh.."

Rasa gelinya sampai membuat Hinata seakan merasakan mau pipis.

Naruto terus mencium, mengulum lalu mengisap kedua puncak itu bergantian seolah ia kehausan sampai mereka memerah dibuatnya. Ia juga menggigit-gigit pelan setiap kelilingnya dan meninggalkan tanda merah hampir keunguan disana. _Kissmark_ yang sama seperti yang ada dileher Hinata.

Dari wajahnya bisa dilihat kalau Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Setelah lama bermain-main dengan kedua dada yang menggoda itu, kini tangannya beralih ke daerah paha Hinata. Telapak tangannya menyentuhnya lalu mengusapnya pelan. Geli. — Sama seperti sentuhan-sentuhan yang sebelumnya.

Hinata tidak bisa memberontak karna kakinya diikat, ingat? Ia hanya bisa menggerakkan kakinya dengan cara menekuk dan seolah menendang sambil menahan rasa geli yang menjalar.

Tangannya perlahan naik kebagian atas, kedua mata tajamnya lurus tertuju pada gundukan yang berada diantara paha Hinata. Tanpa aba-aba ia lalu membuka resleting celana jins pendek yang di pakai Hinata. Menariknya kebawah dengan cepat memperlihatkan celana dalam berenda berwarna senada dengan branya diatas sana.

Naruto menatapnya sebentar, menerka-nerka bagaimana wujud dibalik secarik kain tipis itu lalu mengusapnya perlahan. 'Arrghhh!' Terlihat dari wajah Hinata kalau ia ingin berteriak dengan keras tapi tidak bisa karna seluruh tubuhnya berkata lain. Ia berharap lebih dari sentuhan-sentuhan Naruto.

Habislah sudah Hinata sekarang. Tangan lebar Naruto kini sudah menarik satu-satunya benda yang menutupi bagian paling rahasianya itu yang bahkan selama bertahun-tahun hanya Hinata saja yang boleh melihatnya. Dan sekarang malahan seluruh tubuh polosnya bahkan terlihat jelas oleh kedua mata tajam Naruto.

Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis saja. Rasa malunya benar-benar begitu membuatnya ingin menangis. Ia ingin menolak semua yang dilakukan Naruto karna ia tau ini semua tidak pantas, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Naruto mulai lagi, bagian segitiga itu perlahan diusapnya dengan jari-jarinya seakan menggoda bagian sensitive itu. Bahkan kini jari-jarinya itu mencoba membuka celahnya untuk masuk ke dalamnya dan menusuk-nusuknya mencari sesuatu disana.

Hinata benar-benar merasakan kalau ia seperti mau pipis tapi tidak jadi. Rasa sakit dan perih akibat perbuatan jari-jari nakal Naruto membuatnya tersentak menahan sakit.

Jari nakalnya itu sekarang memainkan benda bulat kecil yang berada disana, ia tekan, ia usap, ia tusuk.

"Akhh.. nghh.. ahh" walaupun sakit tapi kenyataannya Hinata mendesah lagi. Sial. Dibawah sana gelinya melebihi semua yang Naruto lakukan tadi padanya. Ia bahkan tidak ingin Naruto menghentikan aktivitas yang sakit sekaligus nikmat itu.

Hinata mendesah hingga sesuatu yang basah dan hangat perlahan keluar sedikit dari sana. 'Sepertinya aku pipis' begitulah pikir Hinata, Tapi Naruto menghiraukannya. Ia kembali menusuk-nusuk jarinya itu sampai masuk kedalam lubang kecilnya. Keluar lalu masuk lagi. Begitulah perbuatan jarinya.

Kali ini Hinata hanya bisa terengah-engah mengambil nafasnya. Ia sudah terangsang hebat dan berantakan, akal sehatnya sudah hilang. Setelah berapa lama dan dirasa dibawah sana semakin basah Naruto pun menarik jarinya keluar. Hinata sempat kesal juga karna Naruto melakukannya tiba-tiba, padahal ia sedang menikmatinya.

 _Apa katanya?_

 _Hinata menikmatinya?_

Akal sehatnya sudah hilang total. Sekarang ini cuma ada nafsu.

"Naruto- _senpai_ , ku mohon jangan.." Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan takut dan memelas. Tangan Naruto kini sedang melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya. Ini benar-benar salah, seharusnya Naruto tidak melakukan hal buruk ini pada Hinata. Walaupun Hinata sangat mencintai laki-laki berkepribadian ganda itu. Namun kalau begini caranya itu sama saja ia telah dilecehkan.

Dengan tenaga yang sudah tinggal sedikit akibat ciuman panas yang terjadi berkali-kali juga rangsangan dari tangannya yang terus menggerayangi bagian-bagian sensitive ditubuh ikatan terlepas pada kedua tangan dan kakinya, Hinata mencoba untuk mundur menghindari Naruto agar Naruto tidak menyentuhnya lagi tapi ia akan pergi kemana? Dibelakangnya tidak ada celah lagi ditambah tangan Naruto yang menarik tangan Hinata kasar sehingga membuat Hinata semakin dekat dengannya.

Rasa takut dan bahagia berkecamuk didalam hati Hinata.

Takut karena kesucian yang selama ini sudah ia jaga dengan hati-hati akan diambil.

Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri, Hinata bahagia karna nyatanya orang yang ia cintai yang kini ada didepannya inilah orang yang akan mengambilnya. Dan ini bukan mimpi, ini nyata. Tanpa Hinata pernah duga sebelumnya. Terpikir pun tidak pernah. Bahkan untuk membayangkan adegan nakal seperti yang sedang terjadi sekarang pun ia tidak berani.

Naruto menatap kedua mata sayu Hinata dalam, sambil kedua tangannya membuka kedua paha Hinata agar semakin lebar. Jari tangan nakalnya kembali menusuk-nusuk lagi bagian sensitive disana, membuat Hinata merasakan lagi sensasi geli yang aneh tadi sempat ia rasakan, walau agak sakit karna ia melakukannya terus menerus tanpa ampun.

"Aku tau pasti kau takut padaku, atau bahkan akan membenciku karna perbuatanku ini. Tapi hanya dengan inilah aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya dan tidak akan pernah kulepaskan."

Hinata kaget mendengar kata-katanya itu. Ia mau menjadikan Hinata miliknya seutuhnya? Apa Tuhan sudah mengabulkan doa Hinata selama ini? —

Tidak. Bagaimanapun ini tidak benar, Naruto sedang memperkosanya sekarang walau bagimana pun Hinata mencintainya, ini tetap saja salah. Ini terjadi bukan atas dasar cinta seperti yang selama ini Hinata pegang teguh _'Seks atas dasar cinta'_ ini jelas harus segera diakhiri. Kalau tidak, bagimana jika Naruto meninggalkannya setelah ini?

Hei, jangan lupakan sosok _Shion-senpai_ yang selalu lengket dengannya setiap hari. Bisa saja kan Hinata hanya sebagai pelampiasannya sesaat? Atau bisa saja saat ini Naruto sedang dalam pengaruh obat atau mabuk, kan?

Sementara Hinata sedang kalut dengan alam pikirannya, Naruto sedang membuka celana jins selutut yang ia pakai. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya takut, seharusnya ia bisa memberontak sekarang, seharusnya ia bisa melawan dan kabur. Tapi entah kenapa sisi lainnya berkata _'jangan lari'_.

Hinata membuka matanya yang berkaca-kaca dengan pemandangan Naruto yang sedang memegang miliknya yang kini sudah menegang dan keras sempurna, berdiri tegak lurus dengan sedikit cairan yang menetes-netes berada tepat didepan lubangnya. Bersiap untuk memasukinya.

Air matanya tidak dapat ia bendung lagi. Orang yang dia cintai selama ini. Orang yang bahkan tidak pernah meliriknya ini mau menjadikannya miliknya?

Tapi, kenapa?

Rasa takutnya perlahan sedikit hilang mendengar kalimat Naruto tadi.

"Dan dengan ini aku akan mengungkapkannya, aku mencintaimu Hinata —unghh.." Naruto mengesek-gesek miliknya didepan lubang milik Hinata pelan kemudian mendorongnya perlahan. Matanya sedikit terpejam menahan rasa takut yang melandanya. Ia tidak bisa lagi lari sekarang kalimat Naruto barusan yang mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya membuat Hinata seolah pasrah.

"Akhh.. sakit.." Hinata meringis saat benda tumpul milik Naruto itu menusuk dan masuk kedalamnya dengan keras tapi tidak masuk sepenuhnya seperti tertahan oleh sesuatu didalam sana. Ia bahkan tidak habis pikir kalau lubang kecilnya itu bisa dimasuki oleh milik Naruto yang besarnya tidak pernah terbayangkan.

Naruto terdiam menarik nafasnya pelan. "Sudah kuduga ini pasti pertama kalinya bagimu kan? Kau sempit sekali, Hime." ujarnya pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menahan rasa perih dan panas dibawah sana. Naruto mengusap surai Hinata penuh kasih sayang membuatnya agak terbuai karenanya.

Naruto menarik keluar lagi miliknya sambil menarik nafasnya perlahan. Membuat Hinata agak sedikit bingung. Mungkin ia tidak jadi melakukannya mungkin karena kesempitan. Sebelah tangannya meraih pinggang ramping Hinata agar lebih mendekat dengan tubuh kekarnya, membawa kedua tangan kurus Hinata agar melingkar di lehernya.

Hinata menarik nafasnya. Tenang. Bersyukurlah karna Naruto tidak jadi melakukannya.

"Gigit pundakku untuk meredam rasa sakitnya." ucap Naruto lirih.

Belum sempat ia menghembuskan nafas leganya, Naruto sudah mendorong miliknya lagi dengan keras satu hentakan tanpa aba-aba ke dalam sana dan—

 **JLEB**

" **AKHHHHHH!"**

_TO BE CONTINUE_

Special Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin review.^^ |ini Bonus buat pembaca pertama^^

Lumayan banyak y nanya soal inisial 'SH'

SH sendiri bukan singkatan dari karakter y ada di Fic ini kok, SH disini kepanjangan dari 'Scandal Heaven'^^

Pairingnya gak Misteri kok,Cuma akunya y Lupa nyantumin karakternya^^

Narutonya gak letoy kok di sini,… Cuma —agak gemulai ..#plak #abaikan

Nah udah tau kan siapa yang masuk!^^

Pairingnya ttp NaruHina^^ #HappyNaruHinaSEJATI

Narutonya gak cuek kok …Cuma agak Ambigu.. 11,12 lah sama karakter Hinata di sini .

Masalah Update cepet,happy gak janji yah tpi bisa diusahakan^^ y pasti tiap minggu Up kok^^

 **Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya^^**


	3. Chapter 3

SENPAI,.. NOTICE ME!

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Namikaze Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama|Romance|Friendship

M

WARNING

AU,OCC,TYPOS,MATURE THEM'S,LEMON,REMAKE Etc

( _FF ini Remake dari sebuah fic dengan judul serupa milik Author_ _ **Nyangiku**_ _dari Fandom Bleach/screenplays yang belum pernah di bublish dimana pun_ )

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

.

"AKKHH…!." teriakan Hinata tidak dapat ditahan lagi. Ia berteriak cukup keras mungkin sampai menggema di seluruh kamarnya yang luas. Ia lupa tidak mendengarkan apa yang Naruto katakana barusan untuk menggigit pundaknya. Matanya yang sejak tadi terpejam kini membulat sempurna. Air matanya sekarang jatuh perlahan. Walaupun agak telat, kemudian Hinata pun menggigit pundak Naruto. Membuat Naruto meringis. Bagian bawahnya merasakan rasa hangat dan nikmat sedangkan dibagian pundaknya merasakan sakit yang teramat. Bisa dipastikan mungkin pundaknya akan berdarah atau minimal akan memar akibat gigitan Hinata.

Namun itu semua tentu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang Hinata rasakan disekujur tubuhnya.

Terlambat untuk lari sekarang. Ia sudah memasukinya sekarang. Naruto sudah berada didalam Hinata dengan sempurna. Hinata bisa merasakan dengan jelas benda keras dan tumpul serta besar itu memenuhi lubang miliknya.

Rasanya penuh. Sakit. Perih dan panas. Seperti terkoyak oleh benda tajam yang besar.

"Ugh.. Ini juga pertama bagiku." Naruto mendesah pelan menahan sensasi lubang hangat yang menjepit miliknya begitu erat. Menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum, Ia memeluk Hinata erat dan mengecup kedua matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan bercampur dengan rasa sakit. Lalu ciumannya itu ia sematkan juga di pipi, kening, hidung bahkan hampir diseluruh wajah Hinata untuk membuatnya tenang dan berhenti menangis.

Sebelah tangannya meremas dada kiri Hinata pelan. miliknya seakan memenuhi lubang milik Hinata dan berkedut didalamnya. Kejantanannya itu terlalu besar memenuhi lubang sempit Hinata yang baru saja ia perawani. Seakan bagian bawahnya terbelah menjadi dua.

Rasa sakit dan panasnya semakin terasa. Hinata juga merasakan keringatnya mengucur deras karna menahan sakit. Lalu kedua mata bulatnya melihat lelehan darah segar yang lumayan banyak mengalir di pahanya. Sudah dipastikan selaput itu, pertahanan terakhirnya sudah sobek oleh Naruto. Kesuciannya hilang dan sudah menjadi milik Naruto. Hinata ingin meronta tapi rasanya lemas sekali. Ia hanya bisa meringis dan diam menahan rasa sakit yang masih menjalar. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak Naruto erat, tanpa ia sadari.

.

"Aku tidak akan bergerak sampai kau menyetujuinya." mengetahui bahwa Hinata sedang menahan sakit dibawah sana. Naruto hanya diam memeluk Hinata seperti ini. Sensasi aneh yang Hinata rasakan. Mereka berpelukan sedekat ini tanpa ada pembatas diantara kulit mereka.

Setelah rasa sakit dan perih itu perlahan hilang, Hinata menggangguk untuk menyetujui pergerakan Naruto selanjutnya. Mau di akhiri pun ini semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, semua tidak akan pernah kembali lagi seperti semula. Hinata juga sudah tidak dapat lagi menahan semua perasaan yang menggebu di dalam dadanya.

"Terima kasih," Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata membuatnya merinding. Dengan cepat ia menarik miliknya itu keluar lalu memasukannya lagi. Rasanya tidak dapat diungkapkan melalui sebuah kalimat. Ia menggerakkan miliknya itu keluar masuk dengan pelan penuh kesabaran. Ia memompanya lembut agar tidak menyakiti Hinata. Padahal tadinya Hinata pikir Naruto akan mengasarinya mengingat ini adalah sebuah pemerkosaan—awalnya.

Nafas mereka terengah-engah. Sesekali meleguh nikmat dan saling mengeluarkan desahan masing-masing disepanjang gerakan yang perlahan mulai semakin liar itu.

Dengan ini mereka sudah bersatu. Seluruh tubuh mereka sudah menyatu dengan utuh.

Rasa gatal sekali dibawah sana. Geli, dan sakit namun nikmat yang Hinata rasakan benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Akhh.. ngghh.. le—lebihh cepathh Naru.. hhh.. sen.. pai hh.." tanpa Hinata sadari mulutnya bahkan mengeluarkan kata seperti ini. Kalau dalam kondisi normal mungkin ia akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengatakannya.

"Baikhh lahh.. uhh.." Naruto tersenyum lalu mencium bibir _ranum_ itu sebentar menarik sedikit miliknya lalu menusukkannya lagi lebih dalam lagi dari sebelumnya. Mencari-cari titik yang benar-benar akan membuat Hinata mendesah lebih keras. Naruto juga bergerak lebih cepat lagi dari sebelumnya sampai-sampai ranjang berukuran sedang itu bergerak-gerak dan spreinya berantakan. Keluar lalu masuk, terus begitu tidak kenal lelah.

Memang tidak di pungkiri. Rasanya bagaikan terbang ke langit ke tujuh seperti kata orang-orang yang pernah melakukannya. Memang awalnya sakit, namun lama-kelamaan rasa itu hilang begitu saja tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang tidak dapat diungkapkan.

Bibir Naruto kini beralih lagi ke dada Hinata, ia mengecup puncaknya lagi bergantian. Sebelah tangannya sambil meremas-remas dada Hinata yang lain. Ia mencium lalu menghisapnya hingga tanda kemerahan yang sama seperti yang tercetak di leher Hinata muncul lagi. Semakin banyak dan terus bertambah seakan ia sedang membuat sebuah lukisan disana.

Hinata benar-benar sudah terbawa masuk ke dalam surga dunia yang Naruto bawa. Ia terbuai oleh permainan Naruto.

"Nggh.. ahh.. Naruu..to.. hhh senpaihh—AKHH!" Hinata mendesah keras saat milik Naruto menyentuh titik paling sensitifnya didalam sana. Naruto yang menyadari itu semakin gencar lagi menghentak-hentakkan miliknya.

"Kenapa? Hmm? Ahh—kau menikmatinya bukan?" Hinata mengangguk malu. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, mana mungkin ia berbohong? Lihat saja tubuhnya yang tersentak-sentak dan bibir _ranum_ nya yang tidak henti-hentinya mendesah-desah dan menggema dikamarnya yang sunyi. Dibawah lampu redup yang tidak cukup terang menerangi mereka berdua.

"D—disanahh.. akkh..ahh"

Naruto menyeringai setelah mendapat titik _g-spot_ Hinata. Membuatnya terus bergerak kali ini lebih cepat lagi dari sebelumnya. Hingga Hinata merasakan sesuatu didalam dadanya, seperti akan meledak-ledak. Ditambah bibir Naruto yang kini kembali melumat bibir Hinata yang sudah sangat membengkak kemerahan. Sensasi nikmat yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya membuatnya sampai lupa diri.

"Akkhh.. akhh.. ngghh.. Naruu ahh. senpaihh aku hh.. mauu—akhh.." Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata pelan sambil bergerak dengan tempo makin cepat.

"Sebut namaku, Hime.. unghh.." sepertinya ia juga merasakan sesuatu hal yang sama seperti Hinata. Miliknya semakin berkedut-kedut didalam Hinata. Lubang itu seperti menghisap-hisap kejantanan Naruto untuk masuk semakin dalam.

"Naru..too.. ahh.. akh.. arrrggh..AHHH.."

"Hinata….. a—ahhh.."

Kepalanya yang sempat merasakan sedikit pusing kini hilang begitu saja terganti oleh rasa lega yang merasuki seluruh tubuh Hinata. Seakan tubuhnya menjadi begitu ringan lalu terbang. Berkedut-kedut dengan cepat lubang sempit itu juga kejantanan didalamnya. Mereka sampai titik tertinggi bersamaan dan selesai bersamaan pula. Hinata merasa seperti mengeluarkan sesuatu yang banyak dan hangat. Juga milik Naruto memuntahkan sesuatu yang hangat berkali-kali, sangat keras dan banyak didalamnya. Rahimnya seakan penuh. Membuat Hinata sedikit berjengit. Cairan yang Naruto keluarkan begitu hangat dan mengeluarkan bau yang khas yang belum pernah Hinata cium sebelumnya.

Tubuh Naruto ambruk diatas Hinata sambil memeluknya begitu erat. Menghirup aroma strawberry yang berkeringat dan hangat itu.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya diam sejenak menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang telah mereka lalui bersama. Milik Naruto yang perlahan melemas masih berada didalamnya dapat Hinata rasakan, lubangnya juga masih terasa berkedut dan hangat. Tidak lama Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu berbaring disampingnya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali," ia berbisik ditelinga Hinata pelan. Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan. Ia sudah siap dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto. Sekalipun itu sesuatu yang akan menyakitkan hatinya.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata Hyuuga. Dan sekarang kau sudah menjadi milikku untuk selamanya. Jadi tidak perlu lagi memperhatikanku dari kejauhan." Hinata tersentak oleh kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir tipis Naruto. Air matanya rasanya seperti mau jatuh lagi. Hinata kemudian bangun dan meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara kepala Naruto. Membuat Naruto yang sedetik lagi akan memejamkan kedua matanya tersentak kaget. Hinata menatap kedua mata biru Naruto dalam, membuat Naruto seakan tersedot masuk ke dalamnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _senpai_ — sangat mencintaimu." Hinata mendekatkan bibir merahnya lalu mencium bibir Naruto dengan ragu-ragu namun kemudian Naruto menarik kepala Hinata hingga ciuman itu semakin dalam. Dan berakhir dengan ciuman panas.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, didalam tubuh Hinata, ia merasakan cairan Naruto yang berada didalamnya meleleh keluar melewati pahanya. Cairan putih dan kental dengan bau yang khas. Ada pula yang bercampur dengan darahnya yang ternyata masih tersisa. Hinata memperhatikan cairan dipahanya.

Hingga akal sehatnya yang yang mulai pulih menyadarkannya kalau Naruto- _senpai_ nya tadi itu—

"TIDAAAAAK!" Hinata berteriak histeris setelah menyadarinya. Naruto mengeluarkan cairan miliknya didalam rahimnya!

.

.

Naruto memeluk tubuh polos Hinata dari belakang dengan erat. Kali ini Hinata benar-benar merasakan sakit yang mendalam. Hatinya rasanya hancur berkeping-keping seperti kaca yang dipecahkan lalu diinjak sampai remuk.

Kenapa Naruto- _senpa_ inya begitu tega kepadanya?

Kenapa dia melakukan ini padanya?

Kenapa ia merebutnya? Apa yang selama ini Hinata jaga baik-baik dan hati-hati.

Yang Hinata lakukan sekarang hanya menangis terisak. Semua sudah terjadi. Sekali lagi— semua tidak akan pernah kembali seperti semula selamanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam memeluk Hinata. Mencoba menenangkan tubuh kurus Hinata yang bergetar. Ia mencoba untuk mencium Hinata. tapi disambut dengan Hinata yang membuang mukanya kesamping. Yang ada Hinata malah semakin menangis. Hei— sebenarnya Naruto juga merasa bersalah dan frustasi. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata sudah menangis sesegukan tanpa henti selama 3 jam! Sedangkan Naruto sudah sangat lelah akibat aktivitas panas mereka tadi dan ia hanya ingin tidur sekarang juga.

Lagipula, apa yang dapat dia lakukan sekarang? Tidak ada kan?

Mungkin dia juga sedang merasa bersalah sekarang atas perbuatannya— Mungkin.

"Aku akan pastikan kalau kau tidak akan hamil seperti yang kau takutkan," Hinata menghentikan tangisnya. Lalu terdiam. Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau yang Hinata takutkan itu adalah hamil? Padahal bukan itu yang ia takutkan—Sebenarnya.

"Aku berjanji." Naruto berkata lagi dengan yakin. Hinata masih belum meresponnya. Bahkan ia malah mau menangis lagi ditandai dengan nafasnya yang sesegukan.

"Ayolah Hinata, jangan takut padaku. Sejak awal aku melakukan ini padamu, kau terus saja diam. Padahal biasanya kan kau itu berisik sekali," Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto lalu berbalik dan menatap wajahnya sebal.

"Aku tidak berisik tau!" ia memanyunkan bibir nya kesal. Bisa-bisanya Naruto bergurau disaat seperti ini. Disaat menyakitkan begini.

"Kau itu selalu berisik setiap melewati kelasku bersama temanmu si Inah atau siapapun itu namanya," Naruto mencubit hidung Hinata gemas. Hinata mendengus kesal.

"Ino," jawabnya singkat. Lalu menepis tangan Naruto dari hidungnya. Ia kesal karena nama sahabat baiknya diganti seenaknya.

"Iya itu lah. Jadi, percaya lah padaku mulai dari sekarang. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu." mata birunya menatap Hinata lekat. Ia bersungguh-sungguh.

Hinata tersenyum lega lalu memeluknya.

.

"Aku percaya." jawabnya singkat. Naruto kemudian membalas pelukan Hinata dengan erat seakan tidak ingin berpisah dengan gadis yang ia cintai ini walau hanya sekejap. Entahlah apa lagi yang membuat Hinata percaya padanya.

' _Malam ini seperti mimpi. Dia datang lalu menyatakan cintanya kepadaku. Bahkan sampai berani melakukan hal terlarang itu. Kalau ini mimpi aku tidak ingin bangun. Karna ini bukan mimpi, aku tidak ingin tidur. Aku ingin terus bersamanya seperti ini.'_ Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya dengan tenang dalam pelukan hangat Naruto.

Dan akhirnya Mereka pun dapat tertidur dengan tenang dan nyenyak.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari berlalu sejak kejadian yang di alami Hinata malam itu. Ia masih gelisah memikirkan nasibnya sekarang bagaimana. Naruto baru saja pulang kerumahnya, sejak kejadian itu Naruto menginap dirumah Hinata dan tentu saja selama dua hari itu mereka melakukan hal _terlarang_ itu lagi berkali-kali.

Besok hari senin dan saatnya ia masuk sekolah dan melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya, dan besok malam juga kedua orang tuanya akan pulang dari kediaman utama keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata mengusap tanda kemerahan yang tercetak di atas dadanya. Ia menatap refleksi dirinya dicermin. Ia menutup keran wastafelnya yang masih menyala sejak tadi. Mau dicuci berapa kalipun tidak akan hilang kalau cuma dengan air.

"Bagaimana aku menutupi ini semua?" untung saja tanda kemerahan yang ada dilehernya hanya beberapa dan sudah hilang. Naruto- _senpai_ nya lebih menyukai mencium dadanya dibanding lehernya. Hinata menghela nafasnya lega.

.

Tiba-tiba layar ponsel yang ia letakkan disamping wastafel menyala, menunjukkan sebuah pesan telah diterimanya.

 **From :** Naruto- _senpai_

' _Besok temui aku di taman belakang sekolah di jam istirahat.'_

.

.

.

 **Esoknya**

"Hinata- _chan_! Mau berangkat sama-sama tidak?" suara dengan nada tinggi terdengar berisik didepan rumahnya membuat Hinata yang sedang memakai sepatu di tangga terpeleset karna kaget. Untung saja ia tidak sampai jatuh berguling-guling dianak tangga yang berjejer mulai dari pintu rumahnya sampai ke bawah—pintu gerbang rumahnya.

Setelah selesai mengunci pintunya, sosok gadis dengan model rambut diikat _Pointail_ pun terlihat didepan pagar rumah Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar pada Hinata. Senyumnya yang seperti biasa, kalau ia tersenyum begini itu tandanya ia masih waras.

"Sakuranee mana? Kok tidak bersamamu?" tanya Hinata saat dilihatnya sosok Sakura yang biasanya berada disebelah Ino sambil memasang wajah kesal tidak ada. Hinata melirik ke arah bangunan disebelah rumahnya tepat ke arah jendela kamar Sakura. Keliatannya disana sepi.

"Hoo.. Si jidat jalan tol itu tadi—"

— **DUAAK!**

Belum juga menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ino kini sudah jatuh tersungkur di atas aspal akibat pukulan dari tas milik Sakura. Hinata hanya bisa mengusap dada karna kaget oleh serangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ohayou Hinata- _Chan_!" sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasa.

"Dasar kejam! Bisa-bisanya tersenyum manis seperti itu sedangkan aku sedang menderita seperti ini," ucap Ino dengan nada lebaynya. Ia sedang berusaha bangkit mengusap bibirnya yang baru saja mencium aspal pagi hari.

"Ah! Hinata- _chan_ , sebaiknya kita bergegas saja firasatku mengatakan bahwa hari ini ada orang gila yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa," dengan wajah datarnya, Sakura menarik tangan Hinata untuk meninggalkan Ino sendirian.

"He? Memangnya ada orang gila yang keluar dari rumah sakit di pagi hari?" tanya Ino kebingungan. Tanda tanya besar keluar dari dalam kepalanya.

Sakura dan Hinata menoleh bersamaan sebentar, "Ada. — Kau!" ucap mereka bersamaan lalu berlari meninggalkan Ino dengan loading prosesnya yang lama.

Sakura dan Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berlari. Sedangkan Ino yang baru sadar kalau dirinya sudah dikatai hanya bisa mencak-mencak.

"Heiiiiii tunggu Ino si cantik ini dong!" Ia kemudian berlari dengan kencang mengejar Sakura dan Hinata yang sudah berada jauh didepannya.

.

.

 **JDUUK!**

"Aduh.. Sakit. Maaf maaf Ino yang cantik ini tidak sengaja," Ino berlari terlalu cepat tanpa melihat didepannya ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan searah dengannya. Ia tidak sengaja menabrak orang itu dari belakang. Tidak terlalu keras sih, cuma itu cukup membuat orang yang ditabrak itu menoleh kepadanya.

"Eh? Inah?.. Tidak apa-apa kok," orang itu menoleh lalu melihat Ino yang sedang membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf.

Ino berhenti seketika, seperti mengenali suara berat yang berucap barusan. "Inah? Siapa Inah? HEE?!" Ia membulatkan matanya ketika didapati sosok Naruto dan Shion dihadapannya.

" _Senpai_ memanggilku apa tadi?" tanya Ino dengan tampang polosnya. Ia mengorek telinga berkali-kali. Tanpa memperdulikan Shion yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan dingin. Bisa jadi ia salah dengar barusan, —jujur saja sepertinya ia lupa membersihkan kotoran telinganya kemarin.

"Inah. Namamu Inah kan?" Naruto menggaruk pundaknya yang tidak gatal. Ia sedang berusaha mengingat nama Ino.

" _Oh my good!_ Naruto- _senpai_ yang keren, tidak untuk Shion- _senpai_ yang ada disebelahnya. Namaku adalah Ino, huruf 'I' ditambah huruf 'N' dan 'O', jadi I-n-o." Ino menatap sinis Shion didepannya. Ia memang tidak suka pada Shion karna ia terkenal sebagai _Senpai_ yang angkuh dan sombong diantara para _Kouhai_.

"Nah itu dia!. Ino. Aku baru ingat—Hinata memberitahuku kemarin," baru pertama kali ini Naruto salah menyebut nama orang didepan orangnya. Wajarlah, baru kali ini juga ia bertegur sapa langsung dengan makhluk langka ini.

"Sudahlah Naruto-Kun, jangan membuang waktumu untuk berbicara dengan _Kouhai_ tidak jelas seperti dia," ucap Shion sinis lalu menggandeng tangan Naruto bermaksud mengajaknya untuk pergi.

Ino yang sadar telah dikatai oleh Shion pun geram, "HEI! Siapa yang kau bilang tidak jelas hah?!" teriaknya kesal. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Shion berkali-kali. Membuat Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang didepan loker sepatu mengganti sepatunya menoleh kearah suara Ino. Hinata melihat ada sosok Naruto dari belakang, tangannya digandeng oleh Shion— Mesra.

Dadanya seakan ditusuk jarum raksasa.

.

"Dasar nenek sihir!" Ino kembali berteriak lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. Shion hanya menanggapinya dengan menatap Ino tajam. Karna kalau dia melawan manusia aneh didepannya ini, akan membuat pamornya turun seketika— menurutnya. Makanya ia hanya diam dan memberikan tatapan dinginnya. Sakura bergegas menghampiri Ino lalu menarik tangannya—lebih tepatnya menyeretnya. Sedangkan Hinata, dia hanya menatap mereka dari kejauhan lalu pergi duluan menuju kelasnya. Menghiraukan mereka— Tidak peduli.

"Jangan membuat keributan pagi-pagi," ucap Sakura sambil menjitak kepala Ino. Yang dijitak hanya meringis kesal sambil manyun.

.

.

"Kenapa sih Sakuranee selalu mencegahku untuk ribut dengan si nenek sihir itu— Aaargg.. menyebalkan!" Ino memasuki ruangan kelas dengan kesal. Tasnya ia lemparkan begitu saja diatas meja Hinata. Membuat Hinata yang sedang melamun tentu saja terkejut.

"Ayolah, ini masih pagi Ino." jawab Hinata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ino menarik kursi sembarang lalu meletakkan wajahnya diatas meja Hinata.

"Arrgh!.. Kau dan Sakuranee sama saja!" Hinata hanya terkekeh lalu menatap kearah jendela.

Ino bangun lalu menatap Hinata dengan tampang bingung. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hinata. Tapi apa?

Ia melirik Hinata dari atas sampai kebawah. Yang ditatap tidak menyadarinya masih asik dengan langit biru yang ia tatap dari jendela. Kebiasaannya setiap pagi.

"Nee.. Hinata- _chan_ , kancing seragammu terbuka tuh," Ino menunjuk kearah dada Hinata, membuatnya berlonjak kaget lalu cepat-cepat mengancingkannya.

"Kyaa!... Bagaimana ini bisa terbuka sih," setitik keringat menetes dari dahinya, ia takut kalau tanda kemerahan ini terlihat oleh Ino dan yang lainnya.

"Hinata- _chan_ belum sarapan? Kok pucat? Oh iya— tanda kemerahan tadi itu apa? Kok banyak sekali?" rentetan pertanyaan Ino membuatnya bagaikan dicambuk oleh cambuk yang terbuat dari ular. Baru saja ia akan bernafas lega karna berhasil mengancingkan seragamnya, kini ia malah gugup oleh pertanyaan Ino.

"Ng.. itu.. aku—" Hinata menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Memutar otak mencari jawaban yang rasional untuk Ino.

"—coba kulihat, aku penasaran!" baru saja mulutnya akan terbuka menjawab pertanyaan itu, tangan Ino sudah menarik kerah bajunya. Ia lalu membuka kancing yang terbuka tadi lalu mengintipnya. Ingin ia tepis tangan temannya itu, tapi kalau ia melakukannya Ino akan semakin mencurigainya.

Rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan saja, kalau sampai Ino berteriak kencang karna melihat tanda kemerahan ini, habislah lah dia.

.

 **PLAAK!**

 **.**

Ino yang Baru saja akan melihat ke dalam seragam Hinata, wajah Ino sudah tersungkur ke atas meja Hinata.

"Sedang apa kau mengintip ke dalam seragam Hinata begitu hah?!" hawa membunuh tiba-tiba terasa disekitar mereka. Sakura melipat kedua tangannya kesal. Ditangannya ada sebuah buku yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menampar wajah Ino.

Ino mengangkat wajahnya lalu mengusap pipinya yang kemerahan akibat tamparan buku Sakura. Sedangkan Hinata bergegas mengancingkan kembali seragamnya. Ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Ia berterima kasih dalam hati pada Sakura yang datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Sakuranee sakit tau! Aku kan hanya mau melihat sedikit," jawabannya itu membuat Sakura menamparnya sekali lagi, kali ini kepalanya yang kena sasaran.

"Apa kau sekarang sudah menjadi _yuri_ heh?" ledek Sakura. Ino mengusap kepalanya kali ini. Ia bangun dari kursinya lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura, tinggi mereka yang hanya terpaut 5cm membuat mereka seperti dua orang bocah yang sedang memperebutkan sebatang coklat.

"Dasar Jidat jalan tol! Sembarangan saja kalau berkata," Ino menjulurkan lidahnya kesal. Sakura menyiapkan bukunya untuk menampar Ino lagi. Beraninya ia mengatai Sakura dengan semudah itu. Seisi kelas yang sudah biasa melihat pertengkaran gaje antara _senpai_ dan _kouhai_ ini hanya bersikap cuek. Tidak mau ikut campur karena nanti mereka akan terkena imbasnya.

Hinata ikut bangun dari kursinya mencoba melerai pertengkaran tidak penting ini, "Kelas dimulai 5 menit lagi, sebaiknya Sakuranee kembali saja ke kelas ya. — Oke?" ujarnya mencoba merendam emosi Sakura.

Sakura melirik jam dipergelangan tangannya, ia memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah. Istirahat nanti kita selesaikan ini!" ancamnya kemudian berjalan keluar meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Kenapa Sakuranee selalu luluh olehmu sih? Sebal!" Ino mengambil tasnya lalu duduk di kursinya sambil manyun.

.

.

"Maaf _Senpai_ , aku terlambat." Hinata membungkukkan badannya pada Naruto yang sedang asik memainkan ponselnya sambil bersandar di bawah pohon pinus di taman belakang sekolah.

"Oh? Sudah datang?— Tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Naruto tersenyum hangat ia mematikan ponselnya lalu menyimpannya dalam saku celananya. Hinata menghela nafasnya lega ia tidak terlambat.

"Aku tau pasti sangat sulit untuk lepas dari Sakura dan Ino ya. Mereka sangat menyayangimu," Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk mendekat kepelukannya.

"Tidak juga kok." jawab Hinata singkat. Berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Naruto karna takut ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja melihatnya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Oh iya, pulang sekolah nanti jangan lupa minum ini," tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto menyodorkan sebuah plastik berisi beberapa butir kapsul berwarna biru tua pada Hinata.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Ini apa?" tanya Hinata. Bingung. Tangannya ragu untuk mengambil bungkusan plastik kecil yang disodorkan Naruto.

Hinata terpaksa mengambil bungkusan berisi obat yang entah itu obat apa ia tidak tahu. Karna Naruto mengulurkan tangan Hinata lalu menyimpannya di telapak tangannya, "Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan menjelaskannya, tidak enak kalau disini." Hinata mengangguk lalu berbalik hendak pergi setelah membungkuk berterima kasih, tapi tangannya di cegah oleh Naruto hingga langkahnya terhenti.

"Jangan dipikirkan terus, kau akan baik-baik saja.— Percayalah padaku." ucap Naruto lagi, ia tersenyum hangat.

"Iya." Hinata tersenyum melepaskan tangan Naruto dari tangannya lalu pergi.

"Dasar pemalu," Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian beranjak dari tempat itu kembali ke kelasnya setelah memastikan kalau Hinata sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

"Ne, Naru- _Kun_ dua hari kemarin kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu dirumah tetapi tidak ada," tanya Shion pada Naruto yang sedang asik bermain PSP dikursi nya yang ia ubah posisinya menjadi bersandar di tembok kelas.

"Aku pergi bermain _game_." jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh pada Shion yang serius memperhatikannya dari tadi. Jari-jarinya terlalu asik menekan tombol yang ada di PSP kesayangannya itu.

Shion mendesah kesal. "Yang benar saja? Lalu kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?" tanyanya lagi. Tangannya mengambil paksa PSP Naruto lalu menyembunyikannya dibelakang punggungnya. Si pemilik PSP mendengus kesal berusaha mengambil kembali benda yang tak pernah lepas dari tangannya itu. Namun gagal.

"Aku lupa membawa ponselku. Ayo kembalikan kekasihku itu sekarang!" Naruto masih berusaha mengambil PSPnya itu dengan cara menggelitiki pinggang Shion gemas.

Shion berusaha menahan tawa sampai matanya mengeluarkan air dan Naruto masih gencar menggelitiki Shion, kali ini perutnya yang menjadi sasaran jarinya.

"Hahaha! Baiklah ini ambil saja aku tidak memerlukannya," Shion menjulurkan lidahnya lalu memberikan PSP itu lagi pada Naruto membuatnya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka tertawa bahagia seperti itu. iris _ametyst_ itu menatap sayu kearah mereka sebelum ia mengalihkan matanya lagi ke koridor didepannya.

.

.

.

"Oh ya, bola yang kuberikan untuk Hideto, apa dia menyukainya?" Hinata mempercepat langkahnya agar berada sejajar dengan Sakura yang berjalan duluan didepannya. Mereka saat ini sedang berjalan dijalanan setapak komplek tempat mereka tinggal. Mereka hanya berdua saja karena Ino seperti biasa selalu menghilang tanpa kabar.

Sakura berhenti sebentar lalu menoleh, "Dia sangat menyukainya. Katanya terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum sebentar.

Hinata menarik nafasnya lega, "Syukurlah," ia tersenyum senang. Karna tadi ia sempat khawatir kalau hadiahnya untuk adik kesayangan Sakura itu tidak disukainya.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali, ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya. Matanya menatap Hinata menyelidik. Karna biasanya Hinata selalu berbagi apapun yang ia rasakan pada Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja kejadian malam itu terlintas dipikirannya, "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa kok." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia lalu bergegas berlari duluan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Aku duluan ya Sakuranee!— Kebelet pipis," teriaknya kemudian. Meninggalkan Sakura berdiri diam ditengah jalanan komplek yang sepi.

.

.

Hinata membantingkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk berwarna coklat muda diruang tamunya. Tasnya ia lempar disembarang arah. Perasaannya sedang kalut sekarang.

"Aaaaaahhh.. kenapa hari ini aku dipenuhi perasaan khawatir sih!" Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sambil membuka kancing seragam sekolahnya satu persatu. Ia sengaja tidak menyalakan AC diruangan ini karna malas untuk mengambil remote AC yang berada di sofa sebelahnya. Matanya sangat mengantuk sekarang. Tanpa terasa ia terlelap tidur begitu saja sampai suara bel rumahnya berbunyi, membuatnya tersentak dan terbangun.

Dengan matanya yang masih setengah terpejam, Hinata berjalan malas kearah pintu utama rumahnya. "Siapa?" tanyanya di speaker kecil yang berada disamping pintu.

"Naruto." jawab suara diseberang pintu dengan singkat.

"Oh. Masuk saja lah," Hinata menguap malas lalu kembali berjalan sambil terpejam ke sofa tempatnya berbaring tadi. Lalu berbaring lagi.

Suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup lagi tidak ia hiraukan. Matanya terasa terlalu lengket untuk terbuka walaupun hanya sedikit. Sebelah tangannya ia gerakkan didepan wajahnya untuk menghasilkan sedikit angin.

"Sepanas itu kah sampai harus membuka baju seperti itu?" suara punkish yang familiar terdengar ditelinganya. Gerakan tangannya terhenti, mata Hinata terbuka lebar seketika. Dengan reflex ia pun bangun lalu terduduk.

"HEE?! Naruto- _senpai_?" teriaknya kaget pada sosok Naruto yang kini sedang berdiri didepannya sambil tersenyum. Ia masih menggunakan seragam lengkap seperti dirinya.

"Iya, ini memang aku." jawabnya santai. Lalu duduk disebelah Hinata yang masih melongo. Ia pikir yang datang tadi adalah Sakura, makanya ia suruh masuk begitu saja. Tapi ternyata bukan.

Hinata yang sudah sadar dari lamunannya buru-buru menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang ia ketahui terbuka sejak tadi.

"Tidak perlu ditutupi pun aku sudah pernah menikmatinya." ucapan Naruto yang _to the point_ itu membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya malu. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"Kalau begitu a—aku ganti baju dulu!" baru saja akan beranjak bangun dari duduknya, tangannya keburu dicegah oleh Naruto.

"Nanti saja, kita ganti sama-sama." pintanya. Ia tersenyum hangat pada Hinata, membuat Hinata yang sedikit gugup kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto. Mereka terdiam. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan dimulai pembicaraan. Suasana mendadak jadi kikuk.

Tiba-tiba kejadian tadi pagi saat Shion mengandeng tangan Naruto terlintas dibenaknya, juga kejadian dimana ia melewati kelas Naruto lalu melihat Shion sedang tertawa bahagia bersamanya. Tangan Hinata menggenggam erat ujung roknya. Menahan perasaannya yang mendadak sesak.

" _Senpai_ , aku ke kamar sebentar ya," Hinata kembali bangun, kali ini tidak dicegah oleh Naruto. Ia malah ikut berdiri lalu mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

"Aku ikut," ucapnya lalu dijawab oleh satu anggukan pelan dari Hinata.

Hinata berjalan didepan Naruto tanpa satu patah kata pun keluar. Ia hanya terdiam, Naruto pun ikut diam. Setelah sampai didalam kamarnya ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang berada sudut ruangan. Sedangkan Naruto langsung berbaring di atas tempat tidur Hinata.

.

"Spreinya sudah diganti ya?" tanya nya ketika Hinata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tangannya memegang handuk kecil yang ia pakai untuk mengeringkan mukanya yang habis dicuci. Yang ia tahu kemarin sprei ini berwarna biru muda, sekarang sudah berganti menjadi warna putih dengan motif polkadot.

Hinata mengangguk, "Iya. Habis di sprei itu ada noda darahku yang bercampur dengan—" Hinata menunduk malu. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia tau Hinata pasti malu untuk mengucapkan kata tabu itu.

"Obat yang kuberikan tadi sudah diminum?" tanya Naruto lagi mengganti topik pembicaraan. Hinata mengeluarkan bungkusan plastik kecil dari saku seragamnya lalu menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

"Obat ini? — Belum." Hinata menggeleng pelan.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan lalu duduk, "Kalau begitu cepat minum sekarang," perintahnya. Tangannya memberi instruksi kepada Hinata agar ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Memangnya ini obat apa?" tanyanya. Ia masih penasaran dengan obat berbentuk kapsul berwarna biru yang ada ditangannya ini, tadi disekolah ia belum sempat melihatnya lagi karna takut ketahuan oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Itu obat anti kehamilan, dosisnya 72 jam setelah terakhir berhubungan tanpa pengaman." jelas Naruto membuat mata Hinata yang dari tadi serius menatap obat itu membulat kaget.

"Yang seperti itu ada?" tanyanya heran. Baru kali ini dia mendengar ada obat yang seperti itu. Yang ia tau hanya obat sakit kepala, obat flu dan obat sakit perut yang sering disiarkan diiklan setiap hari.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata lalu memeluknya, ia meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Hinata lalu mengusap punggungnya pelan. "Iya. Ada. Itu obat yang aku ambil diam-diam dari Shion, dia biasa meminum obat itu kalau dia malas berhubungan dengan menggunakan pengaman." jelasnya lagi.

"Be—berhubungan?" tanya Hinata lagi. Naruto mengangguk.

Suasana mendadak hening, tanpa kata-kata Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto kasar lalu berdiri dan berlari seketika keluar dari kamarnya, membuat Naruto terkejut keheranan atas sikapnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Review \^.^/

Special Thanks buat yang udah nyempetin ngeReview \\(TvT)/ #kalianluarbiasa #plak

Intinya semuanya pasti akan jelas pada akhirnya—terus nantikan kelanjutannya yah^^

Sok mangga^^…masukan apapun akan Happy terima dengan senang hati #yuhuu^.^

Akan Happy usahain update kilat—itupun kalo stoknya masih ada #Eh

Lanjut?!—pastinya,. Happy bukan tipe orang yang menyukai hal-hal berbau Ambigu #buangmuka

Asyik dibilang keren #nyarikaca

EHHH!..ada sang pencipta! —tpi bukan Yang maha kuasa pastinya

—lumayan kan kalo dicutnya pas bagian-bagian..ehemm—geregetnya.

.

Yo _Minna_ , sampai ketemu dichapter berikutnya


	4. Chapter 4

SENPAI,.. NOTICE ME!

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Namikaze Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama|Romance|Friendship

M

WARNING

AU,OCC,TYPOS,MATURE THEM'S,LEMON,REMAKE Etc

( _FF ini Remake dari sebuah fic dengan judul serupa milik Author_ _ **Nyangiku**_ _dari Fandom Bleach/screenplays yang belum pernah di bublish dimana pun_ )

Chapter 4

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata POV**

 _._

 _Entah kenapa hari ini perasaanku dipenuhi oleh kekhawatiran, rasanya seperti sedang dikejar-kejar oleh hantu saja._

 _Untung saja ada Ino yang selalu berteriak memekik telinga, juga Sakuranee yang selalu menyiksanya tanpa dosa._

" _Heiiiiii tunggu Ino si cantik ini dong!" teriakan narsisnya itu terdengar saat aku dan Sakuranee meninggalkannya sendiri dijalanan. Aku hanya bisa tertawa geli mendengarnya, begitu pula dengan Sakuranee yang baru saja mengatainya dengan kata 'orang gila'._

 _Larinya sangat lambat, dia tertinggal jauh sedangkan aku dan Sakuranee sudah mengganti sepatu lagi didepan loker._

 _._

" _HEI! Siapa yang kau bilang tidak jelas hah?!" teriakannya yang melengking itu membuatku dan Sakuranee menoleh kearah pintu masuk sekolah. Ino sedang mencak-mencak mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya pada Shion-senpai, yang tentu saja tidak mendapat tanggapan darinya._

— _Iya. Lagi-lagi Ino membuat keributan dengan Shion-senpai, entah apa yang di ributkannya kali ini._

 _Disamping Shion-senpai, ada Naruto-senpai yang hanya diam tanpa berusaha untuk menghentikan pertengkaran gaje itu. Shion-senpai kemudian menggandeng tangan Naruto-senpai dengan erat._

 _Seketika itu juga Sakuranee berlari menghampirinya lalu menjitak Ino gemas._

 _Melihatnya barusan digandeng seperti itu.. Kok hatiku rasanya seperti dihujam oleh ribuan jarum berkali-kali ya?_

 _Walaupun Naruto-senpai sudah menyatakan cintanya padaku, tapi kalau melihatnya begitu.._

 _Lebih baik aku pergi ke kelas saja duluan._

 _._

" _Kenapa sih Sakuranee selalu mencegahku untuk ribut dengan si nenek sihir itu. Aaarg.. menyebalkan!" Ino memasuki kelas dengan kesal. Tasnya ia lemparkan begitu saja diatas mejaku. Membuatku terkejut saja._

" _Ayolah, ini masih pagi," jawabku sekenanya. Dia malah mengataiku mirip dengan Sakuranee._

" _Nee.. Hinata-chan, kancing seragammu terbuka tuh," Ino menunjuk kearah dadaku. Aku kaget sekali. Buru-buru aku mengancingkan sebelum dia curiga dengan tanda kemerahan ini._

" _Hinata-chan belum sarapan? Kok pucat? Oh iya— tanda kemerahan tadi itu apa? Kok banyak sekali?" sial. Baru saja aku akan bernafas lega karna dia tidak bertanya tentang itu, dia bertanya juga._

" _Ng.. aku—" ayolah aku sedang berpikir mencari alasan yang rasional nih._

" _Aku penasaran, coba kulihat!" belum juga aku menjawab pertanyaannya dia sudah menarik kerah seragamku. Matanya mencoba mengintip sedikit._

 _Habis riwayatku kalau sampai dia berteriak tentang ini._

 _._

 _ **PLAAAK!**_

 _._

 _Tiba-tiba suara tamparan terdengar beriringan dengan suara berat Sakuranee. "Sedang apa kau mengintip ke dalam seragam Hinata begitu hah?!" teriaknya pada Ino yang kini sedang meringis kesakitan karna pipinya ditampar Sakuranee menggunakan buku yang ia bawa._

" _Kau sekarang mulai menjadi yuri heh?" ledeknya. Sakuranee menamparnya lagi, kali ini kepalanya yang kena telak tersungkur diatas mejaku. Ino hanya manyun menahan kesal._

" _Sembarangan!" jawabnya sambil mengusap kepalanya. Pasti itu sangat sakit. Walaupun tubuh Sakuranee kecil dan kurus, tapi tenaganya itu setara dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang memegang gelar sabuk hitam karate._

 _Sebelum pertengkaran gaje dimulai lagi, lebih baik akau segera mencegahnya. "Sakuranee, kelas akan dimulai 5 menit lagi," dia melirik jam tangannya sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya berat._

" _Istirahat nanti, kita selesaikan ini!" ancamnya pada Ino, membuat Ino yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mendesah. Lalu ia kembali ke tempat duduknya. Menantikan neraka kecil yang akan ia jelang._

 _._

 _Aku berjalan menyusuri taman belakang sekolah dengan santai, Naruto-senpai memintaku untuk menemuinya semalam. Entah apa yang mau dia katakan, untung saja Sakuranee sedang diberi tugas oleh wali kelasnya ke perpustakaan. Sedangkan Ino, dia sedang pergi ke toilet jadi aku bisa menemui Naruto-senpai tanpa gangguan dari mereka berdua._

 _Kulihat Naruto-senpai sedang bersandar dibawah pohon pinus diujung sana, tangannya sedang asik memainkan ponselnya. Palingan bermain game._

" _Maaf, aku terlambat." Aku membungkukkan badanku sambil mengatur nafasku. Walaupun untuk datang kesini aku tidak berlari, tapi entah kenapa nafasku rasanya tersengal-sengal._

" _Oh. Sudah datang? Tidak apa-apa kok." ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Ia menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Aku hanya pasrah saja menerimanya._

 _Tidak lama, ia mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan plastik dari saku celananya. Bungkusan berisi beberapa buah kapsul berwarna biru._

" _Oh iya, pulang sekolah nanti jangan lupa minum ini," ucapnya kemudian. Ekspresi wajahnya sulit untuk ditebak._

" _Ini apa?" tanyaku keheranan. Sebelah alisku sampai naik tidak sengaja. Tanganku agak ragu untuk mengambilnya. Tapi Naruto-senpai tetap memaksaku untuk menerimanya._

" _Nanti saja pulang sekolah kujelaskan. Tidak enak kalau disini," katanya lagi matanya melirik ke sekitar, takut-takut ada yang melihat keberadaan kami berdua disini. Aku hanya mengangguk saja. Walau agak ragu, lalu aku masukan obat itu ke dalam saku seragamku cepat-cepat._

" _Jangan dipikirkan terus, kau akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku." Ia mengusap kepalaku pelan penuh kasih sayang. Sebelum ada yang melihatku dalam posisi seperti ini lebih baik aku pergi saja._

" _Iya." Aku melepaskan pelukannya dengan ragu lalu meninggalkannya sendirian disini._

.

.

.

"Nghh.. ahh.. uhh.." suara desahan memenuhi ruang kamarnya yang ia buat gelap dengan sengaja, menutupi semua celah cahaya yang bisa menyinarinya. Karna saat ini matahari masih bersinar dengan terang.

Hinata Hyuuga, sedang berusaha menahan desahan sekaligus menikmati permainan orang yang saat ini sedang berada di atasnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya masih melekat seragam yang ia gunakan tadi pagi untuk belajar. Hanya kancingnya saja yang kini terbuka semua tanpa sisa, menampilkan dua buah bukit kembar yang juga setengah keluar dari tempatnya. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya masih menggunakan rok pendek kotak-kotak yang kini agak bergeser keatas perutnya sehingga menampilkan bagian bawahnya yang sudah tidak terhalang oleh selembar kain pun. Orang diatasnya itu sedang berusaha membuat perempuan yang ia cintai ini merasakan seluruh kasih sayang yang ia salurkan lewat miliknya yang sejak tadi sudah memasukinya.

"Tidak usah ditahan seperti itu, kau akan tersiksa kalau tidak melepaskannya," ucapnya sambil bergerak maju mundur memasuki lubang sempit itu dengan susah payah. Walaupun lubang itu sudah basah sekali, tapi masih agak susah untuk memasukinya karna lubang itu terlalu sempit untuk ukuran miliknya yang lumayan besar. Tangannya tidak tinggal diam, ia gunakan untuk menyusuri setiap centi tubuh mungil dibawahnya ini.

"N-Naru sen—akhh.. nghh… pai hh.. akuhh mm..mauu akh—" Hinata bergerak gelisah. Desahan penuh nikmat yang ia keluarkan itu hanya sebuah pengalihan rasa gatal dan sedikit sakit yang terbendung dibawah sana akibat gesekan Naruto yang teratur.

' _ **Drrrt drrt drrt'**_

Hinata tersentak seketika. Ponsel yang ia simpan di meja nakas tiba-tiba bergetar, sehingga membuatnya yang sedikit lagi akan mencapai puncak seketika terdiam menoleh kearah ponselnya itu berada. Layar di ponsel itu menyala sambil terus bergetar. Rasa nikmat yang sebentar lagi akan selesai ia rasakan seketika menghilang.

"Ck! Sial— Padahal sedikit lagi sampai," desah Naruto agak kesal. Ia menghentikan sebentar gerakannya untuk mempermudah Hinata agak bangun dan bergeser untuk mengambil ponselnya itu.

' _ **Memanggil**_ — _**Kaa-san'**_

Mata Hinata mendadak berubah menjadi terkejut saat ia lihat layar ponselnya itu. Posisinya yang tadi setengah tidur berubah cepat menjadi duduk. Sedangkan Naruto yang berada didepannya hanya bisa menaikan alisnya bingung.

"Hai, Kaa- _san_!" sapa Hinata pada orang diseberang telepon sana setelah menggeser tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya.

" _Hime-chan, sudah pulang sekolah?"_ tanya suara itu. Gerakan Naruto yang tadi sempat terhenti ia lanjutkan kembali dengan perlahan. Miliknya masih tertancap tegak dilubang sempit dan hangat itu. Mengeluarkan sampai setengahnya lalu memasukkannya lagi sampai tertanam seutuhnya.

"Iya aku sudah pulang. Kaa- _san_ dan Tou- _san_ sudah sampai? Aku sudah ada dirumah, nghh—sendirianhh." jawab Hinata sambil menatap tajam ke arah Naruto yang baru saja membuatnya kelepasan mendesah akibat gerakan lambat Naruto. Untung saja ia bisa menahannya sedikit dengan menutup mulutnya.

" _Kenapa dengan suaramu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"_ tanya suara itu—yang diketahui adalah suara _Kaa-san_ nya. Nada suara Ibunya sedikit cemas. Takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada putri kecil kesayangannya ini.

"Nghh.. a—aku hanya menghela nafas saja kok," tangan Hinata mencubit pinggang Naruto kesal. Sambil menatapnya tajam. Saat bibirnya tadi dengan sengaja mencium dan menggigit kecil leher Hinata. Ditambah dengan bagian bawahnya yang terus dimasukinya semakin dalam. Susah payah Hinata menahan desahan nikmat itu agar Ibunya tidak bertanya macam-macam.

" _Begitu. Baiklah. Kami sudah tiba dibandara, sekitar 40 menit lagi kaa-san dan tou-saan akan sampai dirumah. Kami akan makan siang dulu dengan beberapa kenalan."_ ucapnya lagi lalu mengakhiri pembicaraan telepon itu sepihak tanpa dijawab lagi oleh Hinata. Hinata menggenggam ponselnya erat. Hampir saja ia ketahuan karena desahannya itu.

"Naruto- _senpai_!" panggil Hinata gemas. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Sedangkan Naruto yang ia panggil tidak peduli, malah makin asik dengan gerakannya. Ia lalu mencium sebentar bibir manyun itu. Lalu menjilatnya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menatapnya datar tanpa dosa. Tangannya mengambil ponsel yang Hinata genggam lalu melemparkannya ke lantai berlapis karpet tebal yang tergelar dibawahnya.

Hinata hanya merengut kesal. "Ayolah, waktu 40 menit cukup kok untuk kita mengakhiri ini semua," rayu Naruto kemudian mempercepat gerakannya ditambah tangannya yang meremas gemas salah satu dada Hinata, membuat Hinata mendesah keenakan. Tubuhnya yang sempat menegang karna telepon tadi, sekarang berubah menjadi bergetar karena rangsangan yang Naruto berikan. Suhu tubuhnya kembali panas dan bergejolak.

"Aku hh—nghh…" kekesalannya yang tadi sempat terjadi, kini kembali menjadi sebuah desahan erotis akibat perbuatan Naruto. Mereka berdua saling berlomba menuju kenikmatan yang menggambarkan surga diatas awan itu. Tanpa gangguan siapapun bahkan seekor nyamuk pun.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin terbawa terbahak-bahak tadi sebenarnya, saat wajahmu itu berubah menjadi tegang waktu tau yang menelepon itu Kaa- _san_ mu," ejek Naruto sambil merapihkan seragam sekolah yang sudah ia pakai kembali. Ia menghampiri Hinata yang sedang mengganti seragamnya menjadi pakaian biasa didepan wastafel. Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang ramping itu dari belakang.

Ada sekitar sepuluh menit lagi sisa waktu dari 40 menit perjalanan orang tua Hinata sebelum mereka tiba.

Hinata mendengus kesal. Terlihat dari pantulan wajahnya dicermin wastafel yang cukup besar itu. "Bergegaslah sebelum mereka sampai," Hinata lalu berbalik membalas pelukan Naruto. Walaupun mereka baru menjalin hubungan sekitar 3 hari, tapi rasanya kemesraan itu seperti sudah terjalin sejak lama. Walaupun Hinata masih agak canggung untuk bersikap layaknya sepasang kekasih pada Naruto, tapi ia terus berusaha agar ia mulai terbiasa. Berada didalam pelukan Naruto begini membuatnya merasa aman dan nyaman.

"Kau mengusirku?" goda Naruto. Ia tersenyum jahil. Tangan nakalnya kembali meremas gemas dada Hinata lalu disambut dengan tepisan tangannya.

"Iya aku mengusirmu!" ejek Hinata lalu mendorong tubuh tinggi Naruto perlahan untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Naruto mendesah kecewa. Dengan berat hati ia harus pulang sekarang juga. "Baiklah aku pulang. Jangan coba merindukanku karna besok kita pasti akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Naruto yang kini sudah berada diluar pintu utama rumah Hinata. Ia menenteng tas sekolahnya dengan malas. Ia masih merindukan saat-saat berdua dengan gadis yang selama ini ia cintai diam-diam. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia menatap punggung Naruto yang perlahan menjauh menuruni anak tangga yang berjajar didepan rumahnya hingga sosoknya kini menghilang dari balik pagar tidak lama juga mobil sedan berwarna hitam milik Naruto yang terparkir cukup jauh dari rumahnya itu pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

.

.

.

"Loh? Sakuranee kok sendirian? Hinata- _chan_ mana?" mata Ino mencari ke sekitar loker sepatu, mencari sosok Hinata yang tidak ia temui. Bahkan sampai ia penasaran mencari dibalik tubuh mungil Sakura. Juga didalam lokernya sampai ke kantung seragamnya.

Sakura menampar jidat Ino menggunakan sepatunya kesal. Tingkah gajenya itu mengganggu sekali moodnya yang selalu tidak stabil. "Tadi _Kaa-san_ nya menelponku, Hinata tidak enak badan."

Ino mengusap jidatnya yang tercetak tato buatan sepatu Sakura, "Heee gawat!... Aku belum membuat PR bahasa inggris. Hinata- _chan_ kau tega sekali!" kali ini Ino malah duduk bersimpuh sambil menangis bombay. Membuat beberapa siswa yang lain menatapnya aneh.

Dengan mengendap-endap Sakura pun berjalan meninggalkan Ino sendirian. Ia tidak mau membuat dirinya malu pagi hari begini gara-gara tingkah miring Ino yang semakin hari semakin aneh saja.

.

.

.

 **Naruto POV**

.

Sudah 4 hari berlalu sejak malam itu aku mendatanginya dan menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya. Rasanya tidak rela walaupun hanya sebentar melepaskan tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Setelah sekian lama aku memperhatikannya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain kecuali Shion.

Kalau dipikir-pikir perbuatanku yang kelewat nekat itu sangat bahaya sekali kalau tidak diperhitungkan dengan tepat. Bisa saja dia berteriak, memberontak atau bahkan mengamuk.

Tapi kenapa saat itu dia hanya diam saja menerima setiap _rangsangan_ yang aku berikan? Aku tau tangan dan kakinya ku ikat, tapi minimal dia akan memberontak terus kan?

Dia hanya terkejut saat diawal dia sadar dari pingsannya, dia melihatku seperti melihat hantu saja. Kalau dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini wajahnya sangat manis. Apalagi saat pertama kali aku melakukan itu padanya.

 _._

 _._

 **Flashback**

 _._

 _Malam yang selama ini aku nanti akhirnya tiba. Berdasarkan penyelidikanku beberapa hari, malam ini Hinata akan berada dirumahnya sendirian. Kedua orang tuanya lepas landas tadi pagi menuju Luar kota untuk suatu hal. Biasanya jika ia ditinggal sendirian dirumah seperti itu, Sakura pasti ada dirumahnya menemaninya._

 _Tapi dari percakapan mereka 2 hari yang lalu, Sakura akan menengok Hideto adiknya yang bersekolah sepak bola di kota sebelah. Sedangkan temannya yang bernama Ino anak si pemilik butik langganan Shion entah kemana tidak ada kabarnya._

 _Ini adalah malam yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku selama ini. Aku tidak tahan kalau harus terus menyukainya diam-diam seperti ini. Kalau harus menunggunya menyatakan cinta kepadaku, mungkin akan semakin lama lagi._

 _Dia terlalu pemalu untuk mengungkapkannya. Bahkan saat memperhatikanku dari kejauhan pun, wajahnya polos itu selalu terlihat tersipu malu._

 _Kalau Sakura atau Ino menganggunya pasti dia akan mengomel lalu manyun. Menggemaskan._

 _Sudah satu jam aku menunggu disini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau dia akan tidur. Entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan diatas sana. Yang penting jangan sampai dia melihatku sekarang._

" _Oh iya! Aku harus mengecek alarm. Semua pintu dan jendela harus terkunci seperti pesan Kaa-san dan Tou-san," ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri kemudian masuk kembali ke kamarnya setelah beberapa saat ia melamun sambil menatap ke langit._

 _Ini adalah saat yang tepat sebelum jendela itu terkunci._

 _ **TAP!**_

 _Sekali lompat lalu masuk beberapa detik sebelum jendela itu akhirnya tertutup otomatis. Aku menghela nafasku lega. Hampir saja. Untung saja kamarnya tidak terlalu tinggi walau ada dilantai 2._

 _Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Ini kali pertama aku memasuki kamar seorang gadis—selain Shion. Kamar yang lumayan luas. Sederhana, rapi dan tidak terlalu ramai dengan pernak-pernik perempuan seperti dikamar Shion yang bernuansa pink merusak mata._

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _TAP_

 _Aku mendengar derap langkah Hinata menaiki anak tangga. Sepertinya ia sudah akan pergi tidur. Aku harus segera bersembunyi, untung lampunya agak redup jadi aku bisa bersembunyi dengan tenang._

" _Sekarang saatnya untuk tidur!" teriaknya girang. Tiba-tiba ia terdiam. Matanya melihat kearah gorden pink yang menghiasi jendela balkonnya. Aku menepuk jidatku. Bodoh._

 _Naruto bodoh. Tadi kan gorden itu terbuka, aku malah menutupnya. Pantas saja ia curiga. Tangannya memegangi pundaknya, mungkin ia menyadari kalau dia tidak sendirian sekarang._

 _Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh celah didepannya._

" _Huachii!" tepat setelah ia bersin._

" _EH?"_

 _ **DUK!**_

 _Aku memukul pundaknya untuk membuatnya pingsan sementara. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas dipelukanku dan segera ku bawa ke atas kasurnya yang tertata rapi._

 _Walaupun pingsan tapi wajahnya seperti sedang terlelap tidur. —Tenang._

 _Membuat jantungku berdesir melihatnya. Tanganku sampai gemetar mengusap pipinya yang chubby itu. Takut-takut kalau dia akan bangun._

 _Aku meraih tali tambang berwarna putih dari saku celanaku. Untung saja ranjangnya ini terdapat tiang disudutnya, jadi aku tidak sia-sia membawa tali ini. Tali itu aku ikat ke pergelangan tangannya hati-hati, aku takut tangannya yang kurus itu terluka oleh kuku tajamku. Tidak lupa juga pergelangan kakinya ku ikat, takut-takut dia berontak lalu menendangku. Bisa gawat._

 _Aku memandang leher putihnya yang jenjang itu. Lalu turun sampai ke ujung kakinya. Aku menelan ludahku susah payah. Putih dan bersih bak porselen—juga menggoda._

 _Dia sangat seksi berada diposisi seperti ini. Kemeja putih tanpa lengan yang transparan juga celana jins pendek yang ia pakai, membuatku semakin terangsang saja. Bagian dadanya yang tertutup bra bahkan terlihat samar._

 _Aku mengarahkan bibirku untuk menyentuh kulit lehernya yang mulus itu lalu menciumnya. Aroma strawberry kesukaannya merebak dihidungku. Segar._

 _Cium. Hisap lalu gigit. Aku tidak tahan untuk merasakan leher manis ini._

" _Nghh.. NARUTO-SENPAI? GYAA!" aku menengadahkan kepalaku suara teriakannya terdengar ditelingaku. Dia sudah sadar rupanya. Matanya menatapku terkejut dan tidak percaya._

 _Dia menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Lalu matanya berubah kebingungan. Ia berusaha bangun, tapi tertahan oleh ikatanku. Matanya menyadari kalau kedua tangannya dan kakinya sudah ku ikat. Dia mulai panik._

" _Stt.. jangan berontak, nanti tanganmu sakit." ucapku berusaha menenangkannya. Tanganku membelai pipinya yang halus. Matanya setengah terpejam menikmati tanganku._

" _Naruto-senpai.. kenapa?" tanya nya bingung. Wajah manisnya penuh tanda tanya._

 _Aku terdiam. Tidak menjawabnya. Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya lalu tersenyum. Menatapnya dari bawah sampai atas tubuhnya._

" _Nanti kau akan tau jawabannya,"_

 _Aku menghapus jaraknya dariku._

 _Aku menciumnya._

 _Mata lavendernya itu membelalak. Dia pasti terkejut._

 _Bibir ranum itu terasa manis. Membuatku ketagihan untuk menciumnya. Lidahku menjilat bibirnya sambil mendorong mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tapi ia berusaha menahannya, kucium lagi, ku hisap bibir bawahnya. Tidak akan menyerah sampai dia membuka mulutnya untuk kumasuki, kepalanya kupegangi dan kutekan agar dia semakin terdesak._

" _Akh!" ia meringis kesakitan akibat gigitanku dibibir bawahnya. Celah ini kesempatanku, lidahku memasukinya menelusuri setiap deretan giginya, lidahnya ku hisap penuh nafsu. Rasanya asam dan segar. Mungkin dia habis memakan buah strawberry kesukaannya._

 _Walaupun agak ragu, aku tau dia ingin membalas ciumanku. Nafsunya mungkin sudah mulai menyala. Aku memperlonggar ciumanku memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas, dan akhirnya dia membalas ciumanku. Walau masih agak kaku. Aku tau ini pasti kali pertamanya ia berciuman._

 _Kami saling membalas mencium. Dia tidak mau kalah sepertinya. Walaupun nafasnya seakan mau habis, dia tetap membalas ciumanku hingga saliva menetes-netes dari celah bibirnya._

 _Aku melepaskan ciuman panas itu untuk memberikannya waktu sejenak menghirup oksigen. Sementara itu aku membuka kaus yang kugunakan. Ia membuang mukanya kesamping agar tidak menatapku yang sekarang sudah bertelanjang dada. Wajahnya memerah seperti strawberry. Sungguh manis._

" _Jangan memasang wajah tegang seperti itu, aku tidak akan menyakitimu kok." Aku menatapnya lekat. Terlihat sekali wajahnya itu gugup. Dia pasti sangat malu diperlakukan seperti ini._

 _Tanganku beralih menyusuri bagian atasnya. Ke bagian kancing kemejanya yang kemudian kubuka satu persatu, menampilkan dua buah benda bulat yang dibungkus oleh bra berwarna biru muda. Bagian atasnya menyembul keluar tidak tertampung semua._

 _Aku menggigit bibirku menahan nafsu._

" _Aku tau kau selalu memperhatikanku saat jam istirahat dari bangku taman itu. Setiap pulang sekolah dari balik pohon dekat pagar sekolah juga," aku berbicara untuk membuatnya sedikit agak tenang. Hei, memangnya dia saja yang gugup? Aku juga gugup melihat tubuh seksi yang tidak berdaya dibawahku ini._

 _Ia membuang mukanya lagi. "Bagaimana aku bisa tau? Itu kan pertanyaanmu?" aku meraih dagunya untuk mendekat padaku._

" _Ayolah jangan buat suasana ini menjadi tegang," tanganku yang sudah gatal ini meremas dadanya perlahan. Membuatnya mendesah tertahan._

" _Nghh.." seksi sekali suaranya itu._

" _Aku bisa tau, karna aku juga selalu memperhatikanmu tanpa kau ketahui." bisikku ditelinganya, sebelum bibirku menyerang leher putihnya lagi. Menggigitnya pelan lalu menghisapnya membuat beberapa kissmark disana._

 _Sedangkan tanganku yang lain menyelusup ke punggungnya, mencari sesuatu dibelakang sana agar bra yang membuatnya sesak ini terlepas._

" _Ahh.." Ia mendesah lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat tanganku berhasil melepaskan bra itu. Talinya ku tarik paksa hingga putus lalu ku buang entah kemana. Dua buah dada yang sudah membengkak dan menegang puncaknya itu ku rangkuh dan ku lahap habis memenuhi mulutku secara bergantian, tidak lupa juga meremasnya gemas. Menggigit-gigit puncaknya yang mengeras itu. Serta membuat tanda kemerahan disana sebagai tanda kalau benda kenyal ini sudah kunikmati._

 _Rangsanganku itu membuat tubuhnya menggeliat menahan geli. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Antara sakit atau enak._

 _Setelah agak lama aku bermain diatas sana, tanganku kini beralih ke bagian bawahnya. Paha mulus itu ku usap-usap perlahan. Aku menatap gundukan yang berada ditengahnya. Resleting celananya ku buka lalu kutarik celana pendek itu dengan sekali tarikan. Menampilkan celana dalam berwarna sama dengan branya tadi._

 _Aku mengusapnya sebentar. Ia sedang berusaha menahan nafasnya untuk tidak mendesah. Aku tau dia sudah sangat terangsang disana. Celananya ini bahkan sudah agak lembab. Kulepaskan celana itu, gundukan berbentuk segitiga terlihat menantang disana. Bau harum strawberry kembali menyeruak dari sana. Jari-jari nakalku mulai memasukinya kali ini. Menusuk-nusuknya memainkan benda bulat kecil yang berada disana._

" _Akhh.. nghh.. ahh" kali ini ia tidak dapat menahan desahannya lagi. Sedikit cairan hangat bahkan sampai keluar dari lubangnya. Ia menikmatinya juga. Nafasnya sampai terengah-engah._

 _Aku melepaskan jariku dari sana. Lubangnya sudah cukup basah untuk kumasuki. Ia sempat merengut saat jariku kutarik keluar. Sepertinya ia sudah mulai menyukainya._

" _Naruto-senpai, ku mohon jangan.." ia menatapku dengan tatapan memohon saat semua ikatannya kulepaskan. Ia berusaha menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dariku lalu menutupi sedikit tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangannya._

 _Aku menariknya agak kasar agar dia mendekat lagi kepadaku. Ia menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ditebak. Antara takut dan terangsang hebat._

 _Aku menatapnya datar. Jari-jariku kembali menusuk-nusuk lubang dibawah sana. Untuk membuatnya semakin terangsang._

" _Aku tau pasti kau takut padaku, atau bahkan akan membenciku karna perbuatanku ini. Tapi hanya dengan ini aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku seutuhnya, tidak akan pernah kulepaskan."_

 _Ia membulatkan matanya kaget. Mungkin ia berpikir kalau pernyataanku ini adalah jawaban atas semua perjuangannya selama ini._

 _Aku menciumnya sebentar, ia menyadari aku sudah membuka celana jinsku. Matanya terpejam malu lalu mengintip sedikit kearahku yang sekarang sedang memegang kejantananku yang sudah membesar, tegang dan keras tepat didepan lubangnya._

" _Dan dengan ini aku akan mengungkapkannya, aku mencintaimu Hinata. —unghh." tubuhku bergetar saat aku menggesek-gesekkan kejantananku ini didepan lubangnya yang hangat. Menarik nafasku lalu mendorongnya perlahan. Sempat beberapa kali meleset sewaktu memasukinya, maklum saja ini kali pertama untukku. Aku tidak berpengalaman._

" _Akhh.. nggh.. sakit.." ia mengerang kesakitan saat ujung kejantananku ini mencoba masuk kedalam lubang sempitnya pelan-pelan. Matanya sampai berkaca-kaca._

 _Aku terdiam sejenak. "Sudah kuduga ini pertama kalinya untukmu kan?" ia mengangguk lemah. Tanganku mengusap kepalanya pelan agar ia merasa tenang. Sambil menarik milikku keluar lalu,_

 _._

 _BLESS!_

 _._

 _Aku mendorong kejantananku dengan sekali hentakan hingga akhirnya aku memasukinya walaupun tidak sepenuhnya karna lubang ini sangat.. sempit._

" _A-AAKKHH.." Ia meringis kesakitan. Pasti sangat sakit dibawah sana. aku bisa merasakan dari getaaran ditubuhnya, juga cengkraman kedua tangannya di pundakku. Setetes air mata bahkan sampai mengalir dari ekor matanya._

 _Sekarang aku sudah berada didalam Hinata. Rasanya uh.. sangat sempit, ketat dan hangat. Lubangnya berkedut-kedut seakan menghisap milikku untuk masuk lebih dalam._

" _Shh.. Ini juga pertama bagiku," Aku mendesah keenakan. Kedua tanganku memeluk tubuh kurusnya erat lalu mengecup matanya bergantian untuk menghapus air matanya._

 _Sambil berusaha masuk lebih dalam lagi, menusuk-nusuk lubang itu pelan. Ia semakin meringis saja. Melihatnya seperti itu tidak tega juga, apalagi aku melihat darah segar menetes dari celah pahanya. Selaput daranya sudah robek pasti. Sudah tidak dapat mundur lagi, walaupun aku mengurungkan tujuanku ini, semua tidak akan kembali seperti semula._

" _Aku tidak akan bergerak sampai kau menyetujuinya." Aku berbisik pelan sambil meremas dadanya. Ia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya tenang. Kemudian mengangguk. Ia menyetujuinya._

" _Terima kasih," bisikku lagi lalu tersenyum._

 _Aku menarik milikku seutuhnya lalu memasukannya lagi dengan cepat. Satu hentakan. Memajukan lalu memundurkannya dengan cepat lalu pelan. Meresapi gesekan milikku dengan dinding lubangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Temponya sengaja kubuat tetap agar kehangatan lubangnya ini kurasakan lebih lama._

 _Nafas kami saling memburu._

" _Ngghh.. le-lebihh cepathh Naru.. hhh.. sen.. pai hh.." Aku terkejut saat ia memintaku agar lebih cepat disela desahannya. Aku jadi semakin bersemangat. Aku menyerigai._

" _Baiklah." Aku mendorong milikku sampai mentok ke dalam rahimnya. Menusuk-nusuknya sampai tubuhnya tersentak-sentak. Kurasakan sekarang kedua kakinya tanpa ia sadari, ia lingkarkan ke pinggangku. Mengnci tubuhku agar semakin dalam memasukinya dan tidak melepaskannya._

 _Bibirku juga tidak tinggal diam. Aku mencium puncak dadanya lagi lalu mengigitnya. Ia semakin meracau. Tubuh kami sampai mengucurkan keringat yang cukup deras._

 _Dinginnya AC diruangan ini tidak membuat panasnya nafsu ini padam._

" _Ahh.. ahh.. Naru.. hh senpaihh.." Ia memanggil namaku lagi._

" _Kenapa? Kau menikmatinya kan?" Ia mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya kembali memerah malu._

 _Suara desahan memenuhi seluruh ruangan ini. Bau strawberry yang menyebar dari pengharum ruangan otomatis membuatku semakin terangsang. Aku bergerak semakin cepat sambil mencium kembali bibir ranumnya yang semakin kemerahan akibat ciumanku tadi._

" _Akkhh.. akhh.. Naru..to. ahhh. senpaihh aku ahh.. mauu.. aahh.." Aku merasakan lubangnya semakin berkedut-kedut menghisap milikku. Kakinya semakin erat memeluk tubuhku. Sepertinya ia akan selesai sebentar lagi. Aku bergerak lebih cepat lagi agar dapat mencapai puncak bersamaan dengannya._

" _Sebut namaku, Hinata.. nghh.." aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Sebentar lagi aku akan keluar._

" _Naru ahh.. ahh.."_

" _Hinata.. ahhh.."_

 _Akhirnya kami sampai puncak bersamaan. Semua perasaan menggebu yang memenuhi dadaku kini sudah keluar. Lubangnya mengeluarkan cairan yang hangat melapisi milikku yang juga menyeburkan cairan hangatku berkali-kali ke dalamnya. Aku mengeluarkan cairanku banyak sekali. Ia sampai berjengit. Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku diatasnya lalu memeluknya._

 _Menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang telah dilalui bersama. Aku sengaja tidak mengeluarkan milikku dari lubangnya yang hangat ini karna milikku masih menginginkan kehangatan itu. Aku bangun lalu berbaring disebelahnya. Cairanku yang bercampur dengan cairannya juga darah dari selaput daranya keluar melewati pahanya._

" _Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali," Aku berbisik ditelinganya lirih. Ia diam saja tidak merespon. Nafasnya masih belum stabil sisa kenikmatannya tadi._

" _Aku mencintaimu Hinata Hyuuga. Dan sekarang kau sudah menjadi milikku untuk selamanya. Jadi tidak perlu lagi memperhatikanku dari kejauhan."_

 _Ia tidak menjawab. Aku tau sekarang dia pasti sedang terkejut dan tidak mempercayainya. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku yang mulai mengantuk. Sedetik sebelum mataku menutup, aku tersentak, tiba-tiba ia bangun lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara kepalaku. Matanya menatap kedua mataku dalam lalu mulai kembali berkaca-kaca seperti mau menangis._

" _Aku juga mencintaimu senpai, sangat mencintamu." Ia berbicara dengan nada suara yang sedikit bergetar. Ia mencium bibirku dengan ragu-ragu, sepertinya dia sudah tidak malu-malu lagi. Aku menekan kepalanya membalas ciumannya._

 _Setelah selesai ia tersenyum lalu duduk didepanku, ia masih saja berjengit merasakan sesuatu yang lengket dibawahnya. Sampai kemudian matanya melirik kearah pahanya. Melihat cairan putih kental kemerahan yang masih mengalir disana. Ia terdiam. Matanya membulat lalu menatapnya horror._

" _TIDAAAAAK!"_

.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

Sempat kaget juga saat ia berteriak histeris seperti itu. Untung saja hanya ada kami berdua dirumah itu. Suara cemprengnya hanya menggema dikamar ini.

Aku tau pasti dia sadar kalau aku sudah mengeluarkan cairanku yang berisi milyaran benih yang dapat menghamilinya kapan saja didalam rahimnya.

Hei, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku sudah merencanakan hal ini dari jauh-jauh hari. Walaupun aku tidak menggunakan pengaman, tapi aku tau aku tidak akan membuatnya hamil. Lagipula siapa yang rela kalau harus berhubungan seks untuk pertama kalinya tapi harus dihalangi oleh selapis benda elastis yang terbuat dari karet?

.

.

 **Flashback**

.

" _Darimana?" tanyaku pada Shion yang sudah seenaknya masuk ke dalam kamarku tanpa permisi. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang kelewat ramping itu ke atas kasurku._

" _Dari tempat Gaara-kun." Ia melemparkan tasnya kesamping tubuhnya hingga seluruh isi tasnya keluar. Menampilkan dua buah tabung plastik bening berisi pil berwarna biru keluar dari dalamnya. Ia meraihnya salah satunya lalu menatapnya malas._

 _Aku yang dari tadi hanya melirik-lirik sedikit ke arahnya karna sedang asik bermain game pokemon pun menatapnya kaget._

" _Kau membelinya sebanyak itu?!" Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia masih memandangi botol berisi 'obat' itu dengan seksama._

" _Aku tidak membelinya. Ia memberikannya kepadaku. Kau mau?" tawarnya padaku. Gila. Apa dia mau overdosis karna meminum obat sebanyak itu? Sampai kapan ia akan meminumnya terus? Apa dia sudah kecanduan dengan obat itu?_

" _Dasar gila." Aku menggeleng pasrah._

" _Atau kau mau mencobanya bersamaku?" Aku melemparkan buku yang ada disampingku dengan kesal kearahnya. Ia hanya tertawa-tawa geli._

 _Oh, yang benar saja aku bisa dibunuh oleh Gaara kalau sampai aku berani menyentuh atau bahkan menikmati tubuh kerempengnya itu. Lagi pula aku tidak pernah tertarik kepadanya. Aku sudah lebih tau tubuh polos kerempeng itu duluan sebelum si sadis Gaara itu._

.

.

 **Flashback end**

.

.

Dan tak lama kemudian akhirnya obatnya itu habis juga ia pakai. Anehnya dia tidak overdosis padahal sering menggunakannya. Ia juga tidak menyadari kalau satu tabung obatnya itu tertinggal diatas kasurku. Hingga aku tertarik untuk mengambilnya beberapa tanpa ia sadari. Ini akan berguna untuk memuluskan rencanaku nanti.

Tapi sialnya, aku tidak membawa obatnya saat itu. Untung saja obat itu dosisnya tinggi jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir.

3 hari bersamanya aku habiskan dengan menikmati kenikmatan surga bersamanya. Ia sudah tidak berteriak histeris lagi saat aku mengeluarkan cairanku didalamnya terus. Entah sudah berapa banyak untuk saat ini benihku aku keluarkan disana. Ia sepertinya juga sudah mempercayaiku seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Apa pertanyaan anda sudah sedikit terjawab?! \\(^v^)/

Maaf kalo masih belum memuaskan,

Sepertinya isi chap ini lbh banyak Flashbacknya

Untuk kesekian kalinnya terima kasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin ngereview^^

#akubacaberkali2lohreviewnya

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya…^^


	5. Chapter 5

SENPAI,.. NOTICE ME!

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Namikaze Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama|Romance|Friendship

M

WARNING

AU,OCC,TYPOS,MATURE THEM'S,LEMON,REMAKE Etc

( _FF ini Remake dari sebuah fic dengan judul serupa milih Author_ _ **Nyangiku**_ _dari Fandom Bleach/screenplays yang belum pernah di bublish dimana pun_ )

* * *

Chapter 5

.

.

.

Sudah sejak malam Hinata mengunci dirinya dikamar. Dia terus meringkuk menggigil diatas kasurnya dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Sesekali ia akan berlari menuju wastafel yang menyatu dengan kamar mandinya untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya. Wajahnya lesu dan pucat. Ia bahkan tidak ingin makan apapun sekalipun itu permen.

Mulutnya terlalu pahit. Perutnya terlalu mual.

Ia terdiam menatap reflek wajahnya dicermin. Ia terlalu takut untuk keluar dari kamarnya, ia takut _Kaa-san_ nya yang _overprotektif_ itu membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sejak tadi _Kaa-san_ nya terus berteriak dari depan pintu kamarnya. memastikannya baik-baik saja sekaligus membujuknya untuk pergi ke dokter. Tapi Hinata selalu berusaha menyakinkan _kaa-san_ nya itu bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Apa aku salah makan?" Hinata berbicara sendiri dengan bayangannya didepan cermin. Sambil mengingat-ingat takutnya ia salah makan sampai ia tidak enak badan seperti itu. Atau mungkin dia masuk angin?

Tiba-tiba bayangan dia bersama Naruto saat mencapai puncak kenikmatan terlintas. Saat Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya yang kental dan banyak itu didalam rahimnya.

Mata Hinata berubah menatap horror bayangannya.

"Apa mungkin.. —aku hamil?!" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Tapi tanda-tanda ini mirip dengan tanda-tanda wanita hamilan.

Ia mengingat-ingat kalau ia yakin sudah meminum obat anti kehamilan yang Naruto berikan kepadanya kemarin. Tapi kenapa?

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah kasurnya. Nada panggilan masuk terdengar dari ponselnya yang tergeletak disana. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai untuk meraihnya.

.

' **Memanggil Naruto-senpai'**

Ia menatap layar ponselnya malas. Ini dia orang yang telah membuatnya begini. Akhirnya menghubunginya juga.

Ia menggeser tombol berwarna hijau yang tercetak dilayar ponselnya. Kemudian meletakkannya di kupingnya pelan.

" _Akhirnya kau mengangkat teleponku juga,"_ suara diseberang sana terdengar mengawali percakapan.

"Hee? Memangnya sejak tadi Naruto- _senpai_ menghubungiku?" tanya Hinata bingung. Perasaan baru kali ini ponselnya berbunyi dan baru sekarang ia menyentuh ponselnya ini. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan rasa tidak enak diperutnya yang ia rasakan sejak semalam.

" _Kau sakit?"_ tanya Naruto lagi. Nada bicaranya cemas. _"Aku kesana sekarang ya?"_

"E—eh, jangan. Ada _Kaa-san_ ku, lagi pula sekarang sudah siang, mungkin Sakuranee dan Ino juga akan datang menengokku sebentar lagi," tolak Hinata halus. Ia tidak mau hubungannya dengan Naruto ketahuan oleh orang-orang secepat ini. Ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Terutama nasibnya didepan Shion kalau sampai Shion tau dia menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Mungkin hari-harinya disekolah yang sudah dihantui dengan terror-teror dari Shion akan bertambah menjadi siksaan seperti di neraka.

" _Apa kau sampai muntah-muntah?"_ tanyanya lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa tau? Padahal kan Hinata tidak bilang kalau dirinya sedang sakit apa.

"I-iya.. Apa aku.. —Hamil?" ucap Hinata sedikit berbisik. Tangannya bergetar sedikit ketakutan. Ia tidak mau percakapan seriusnya ini terdengar oleh yang lain. Iya khawatir _Kaa-san_ nya yang dari tadi terus bolak-balik didepan pintunya mendengar percakapan ini lalu menjadi histeris.

"Hamil? Tidak—"

.

"Hinata? Boleh aku masuk?" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara dari balik pintu kamarnya mengalihkan pandangan Hinata. Ia mengenali suara dibalik pintu itu. Suara yang rendahnya hampir sama dengan suara laki-laki dewasa. suara itu terdengar tidak sendirian karna ada suara lain walaupun agak samar tapi tetap terdengar olehnya.

"Sa-Sakuranee?" tanya Hinata mengacuhkan percakapannya ditelepon dengan Naruto. Tidak biasanya Hinata memastikan pemilik suara yang ia kenali itu. Biasanya ia akan langsung bilang _'Masuk saja tidak dikunci,'_ atau ia akan berlari membuka pintu kamarnya itu dengan senang. Tapi kali ini situasinya berbeda, disaat yang sama ia sedang dalam percakapan serius dengan Naruto. Lagi pula pintu kamarnya itu ia kunci dari dalam. Ia tidak bisa membuka pintu itu begitu saja, Ino yang notabene ceplas-ceplos pasti akan bertanya macam-macam kalau melihatnya dengan posisi memegang ponsel ditelinga begini. Ino pasti akan langsung merebut ponselnya karna terlalu penasaran.

Dan seolah seperti Sakura mengetahuinya, ia dan Ino yang biasanya langsung masuk tanpa permisi pun kali ini malah menunggu Hinata membukakan pintunya, bahkan menunggunya menjawab panggilannya tadi.

"Iya. Ini aku Ino yang baik hati, cantik, dan imut ini bolehkah mas—DUAKK!" suara germuruh terdengar didepan pintunya. Ino pasti baru saja dipukul oleh Sakuranee karna tingkah gajenya—lagi.

" _Kalau begitu temui dulu mereka."_ ucap Naruto setelah agak lama terdiam menunggu suara Hinata terdengar. Sekaligus mendengarkan suara ribut-ribut dari luar kamarnya yang sampai terdengar olehnya.

.

"Sebentar, aku buka dulu kuncinya," Hinata berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya setelah memutuskan telponnya dengan Naruto. Setelah ponselnya ia letakkan didalam laci mejanya —tentu, karna ia tidak mau Ino mengotak-atik ponselnya sembarangan. Sementara itu dua sosok dibalik pintu sana saling memandang dengan tampang kesal satu sama lain. Menunggu Hinata yang —menurut mereka sangat lama membuka pintunya.

"Sudah selesai ributnya?" suara Hinata mengakhiri perang dingin diantara mereka berdua. Sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk, ia berbalik duluan lalu berbaring lagi ke atas kasurnya yang empuk.

"Aku benci Sakuranee. Lihat nih wajahku yang _limited edition_ ini ia rusak begitu saja!" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk pipinya yang kemerahan dan tercetak gambar tangan Sakura didepan cermin wastafel. Lalu mengusapnya pelan dengan air.

Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Kalau dibandingkan dengan wajah _okama_ , bahkan wajah mereka lebih cantik darimu." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya kesal pada Ino.

"Hinata- _chan_ lihat tuh Sakurane!" kali ini Ino merajuk pada Hinata. Tangannya menarik-narik tangan Hinata agar ia mau membelanya. Hinata yang masih merasakan lemas ditubuhnya pun hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Aku saat ini sedang lemas sekali Ino,"

Sakura duduk disamping Hinata. Tangannya memegang kening Hinata sebentar lalu membandingkan dengan keningnya. "Sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" tanya sakura khawatir saat ia ketahui suhu tubuh Hinata normal sama sepertinya.

" _Oba-san_ sampai khawatir tuh. Katanya Hinata- _chan_ tidak keluar kamar sejak malam ya?" Ino menimpali. Ia menatap Hinata kasihan. Sekali lagi, walaupun Ino itu tipe orang yang tingkat kewarasannya diragukan, ia sebenarnya adalah seorang yang serius dan sangat peduli dengan sekitarnya. Hanya karna tingkahnya yang miring itu ia terlihat remeh didepan orang-orang yang tidak memahaminya.

"Aku hanya lemas saja. Besok juga aku akan masuk sekolah. —Tidak usah mengkhawatirku seperti itu." Hinata bangun lalu menarik pipi Sakura dan pipi Ino bersamaan dengan gemas.

"Aku hanya cemas." Sakura melipat kedua tangannya kesal. Sakura memang selalu mencemaskan Hinata setiap detik hidupnya. Bahkan sejak dirinya mengenal sosok Hinata yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia menatap wajah Hinata yang begitu pucat dan lesu. "Benar tidak apa-apa? —Kau pucat," tanya nya lagi masih dengan cemas.

Hinata meraba-raba wajahnya. "Eh? Begitukah?" ujarnya panik. Ino disebelahnya hanya menggeleng pasrah. Hinata masih saja polos disaat sekelilingnya mencemaskan dirinya, ia masih saja bisa sesantai itu.

"Sejak kemarin wajahmu sudah memucat Hinata- _chan_. Ayolah, apa ada yang sudah terjadi denganmu?" Ino menatap Hinata menyelidik. Matanya ia sipitkan sampai hanya terlihat segaris saja. Entah bagaimana bisa ia menatap dengan mata yang hanya segaris seperti itu.

"Etto.. mungkin aku lupa makan. Hehe." menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hinata berusaha menghindari pertanyaan Ino yang lagi-lagi tepat dan menusuk itu.

Walaupun dia adalah orang gaje sedunia, tapi dia itu sangat peka mengenai orang-orang terdekatnya.

.

.

.

"Naru- _kun_! Kau melihat tabung obatku yang satunya tidak? Sudah beberapa hari ini aku mencarinya tapi tidak ada," suara lengkingan Shion menggema di kamar Naruto. Ia yang baru saja mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Hinata ditelpon pun terkejut. Untung saja ponselnya tidak sampai jatuh.

"Oh itu? Aku menemukannya tergeletak dikasurku lalu aku menyimpannya —disitu," Naruto menunjuk lemari buku kecil disudut ruangannya. Obat itu tersimpan rapi didepan jejeran koleksi buku komiknya.

Shion menghembuskan nafasnya lega. "Hoo.. syukurlah. Aku selamat," ia meraih obat itu dengan senang lalu menghampiri Naruto yang sedang asik menggambar di meja belajarnya.

"Hei, stop disitu. Jangan memelukku dengan tubuh yang masih menempel bau cairan itu," Shion yang baru saja mau membuka tangannya untuk memeluk Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya. Naruto selalu saja tau kalau dia habis melakukan hal _'itu'_ bersama Gaara sekalipun ia tidak mengatakannya. Hidungnya terlalu peka seperti kucing. Padahal tadi Shion yakin kalau dia sudah mandi di apartemen Gaara, tapi kenapa Naruto masih saja mencium bau itu?

Dasar manusia setengah kucing.

Dengan muka yang ditekuk kesal dan bibir yang dimanyunkan, Shion pun keluar dari kamar Naruto untuk pulang kerumahnya yang berada diseberang rumah Naruto.

.

.

.

"Shion, aku ingin bertanya suatu hal kepadamu," Shion yang baru saja mau memasuki kamar Naruto dengan menenteng majalah di tangannya pun tersentak. Urat kekesalan muncul dijidatnya. Tidak bisakah ia menunggu sampai Shion memasuki ruangan itu baru bertanya?

"Aku baru saja akan masuk, malah disambut pertanyaan seperti itu. —Menyebalkan." Shion memukul kepala Naruto dengan majalahnya kesal. Membuat Naruto yang asik menggambar manga tersentak. Gambar yang ia buat jadi tercoret karna kaget.

"Habis kau kalau masuk ke kamarku tanpa permisi sih," Naruto masih belum menoleh. Ia kali ini sibuk menghapus gambarnya lalu memperbaikinya.

"Kau kan laki-laki dan ini kamar anak laki-laki, jadi untuk apa aku permisi?" Shion merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur empuk milik Naruto. Sampai spreinya yang baru ia rapihkan menjadi berantakan kembali.

"Kalau ketika kau masuk aku sedang telanjang.—bagaimana?" Naruto masih serius berkutat dengan pensil dan kertas dimejanya. Membuat beberapa coretan yang lama kelamaan menjadi sebuah gambar.

Shion bangun lalu terduduk. "Maka aku akan menyerangmu." jawabnya dengan senyuman menggoda. —Tentu saja senyuman itu tidak terlihat oleh Naruto yang dari tadi membelakanginya.

"Dasar _agresif_. Aku tidak sudi diserang olehmu,"

"Dasar munafik. Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang menggambar apa sih?" Shion kali ini sudah berada disebelah Naruto. Kedua matanya serius menatap secarik kertas yang Naruto gambar.

"Hanya gambar iseng saja." Naruto mengakhiri satu goresan di kertas berwarna putih itu. Menampilkan gambar tiga orang gadis yang sedang duduk di bangku taman yang sama persis aeperti milik sekolahnya. Salah satu gadis dengan rambut lurus panjang berponi memandangi gedung sekolah didepannya. Sedangkan dua gadis lain seperti sedang bertengkar.

Walaupun gambarnya hanya ia buat menggunakan pensil yang biasa digunakan untuk sekolah bukan untuk khusus menggambar _manga_ , tapi gambarnya tetap terlihat nyata. Seolah-olah gambar itu bercerita dengan sendirinya.

"Gadis ini kan.. —Hinata?" Shion menunjuk gadis berambut panjang berponi digambar itu. Naruto mengangguk lalu tersenyum.

"Tebakanmu tepat." Naruto merapihkan alat tulisnya lalu bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Ia duduk dilantainya bersandar sambil terpejam menghirup udara malam hari yang menusuk hidung.

"Kau yakin benar-benar menyukai gadis itu?" Shion menghampiri Naruto lalu duduk disebelahnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke langit.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Iya. —Aku jatuh cinta padanya." kata-kata Naruto itu sukses membuat mata Shion seketika membulat. Matanya beralih pada Naruto yang masih terpejam.

Sejak kapan Naruto mulai mencintai gadis polos dan lugu itu? bukankah waktu itu dia bilang dia hanya menyukainya sebagai _Kohai_ saja. Tidak lebih. Walaupun dia pernah bilang kalau dia penasaran dengan gadis _chubby_ itu, tapi bagaimana bisa dia sampai jatuh cinta padanya? Bahkan mereka saling berbicara pun tidak pernah. Hanya saling sapa atau interaksi kecil pun selalu Shion cegah.

Shion tersenyum pahit. Bagaimana mungkin orang terdekat Naruto seperti dia tidak mengetahui hal penting seperti ini?

Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Rasa sakit yang menusuk di hatinya membuat Shion tidak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata lagi.

.

.

"Oh iya, kau ingin bertanya apa tadi?" Shion memulai topik pembicaraan, agar Naruto tidak cemas dan bertanya macam-macam karna keterdiaman ini.

Naruto akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. "Benar juga, aku sampai lupa." Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tadinya tidak gatal lalu menjadi gatal sungguhan.

"Err.. Naru- _kun_!" Shion mencubit pipi Naruto gemas. Mungkin kalau dalam suasana dan jarak yang sedekat ini, orang awam akan berpikir kalau mereka menjalin hubungan. Tidak—dalam keadaan biasa pun dengan mereka yang selalu berdua kemanapun pergi tanpa pembatas, orang-orang pasti akan mengira mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi walau nyatanya mereka tidak begitu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan meminum obat anti kehamilan itu? Apa kau tidak takut _overdosis_ , ha?" pertanyaan yang dari tadi berputar diotak Naruto pun akhirnya keluar. Ia sudah sangat lama penasaran dengan sahabatnya ini, dengan kebiasaannya mengkonsumsi obat anti kehamilan yang dosisnya paling tinggi itu. Ia cukup mengkhawatirkan keadaannya kalau terus-terusan bergantung dengan obat itu.

Wajah Shion yang tadi kesal seketika berubah, ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pertanyaan yang tabu itu cukup membuatnya tertawa sampai sakit perut.

Kenapa Naruto begitu ingin tahu tentang itu sih? Atau jangan-jangan ia penasaran dengan obat itu? sejak kapan Naruto menjadi orang yang ingin tahu urusan orang?

Naruto menatap Shion kesal. Ia bermaksud bertanya serius karna ia mengkhawatirkannya, tapi kenapa Shion malah tertawa? Apakah lucu seorang laki-laki bertanya hal tabu seperti itu?

"Sudah selesai tertawanya?"

Shion berdehem. "Baiklah.. Pfftt… Walaupun sebenarnya ini sangat lucu buatku, aku tidak akan bertanya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu. Yang jelas sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu atas saran Gaara- _kun_ , aku mengganti obat anti kehamilan itu dengan alat _kontrasepsi_ yang biasa digunakan oleh perempuan yang sudah menikah." jelasnya sambil susah payah menahan tawanya. Ia masih tidak percaya ada seorang laki-laki yang bertanya hal itu, —sepolos itu.

"Lalu?"

"Ya.. Aku juga takut _overdosis_ dan juga aku sudah lelah kalau harus selalu meminum obat itu setelah berhubungan, sekali saja lupa meminumnya, maka aku akan hamil. Mengerikan bukan?" jelas Shion lagi. kali ini ia sudah tidak tertawa. Wajahnya kembali serius seperti biasa.

"Jadi untuk apa tadi kau mencari obat itu seolah-olah kau sangat membutuhkannya?" tanya Naruto lagi. wajahnya yang cuek kini ikut serius seperti Shion.

"Aku pikir obat itu sudah habis atau hilang disini, soalnya waktu itu kan Gaara- _kun_ memberiku dua buah tapi nyatanya di tasku hanya ada sebuah saja."

Naruto mengangguk berkali-kali. Ternyata Shion menyadari kalau obat itu memang tertinggal dikamarnya. Untung saja dia hanya mengambil obat itu beberapa buah, kalau sampai dia memberikan obat itu pada Hinata semuanya, entah apa yang akan ia katakan pada Shion saat ini.

.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memberikannya padamu. Mungkin itu bisa kau gunakan pada gadis yang kau temui di jalan." Shion terkekeh sebentar. Ia kalau bicara memang selalu terus terang tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu. Mana mungkin Naruto akan melakukan hal kriminal seperti itu pada orang yang tidak ia kenal? Memangnya dia penjahat.

"Sembarangan saja kalau bicara!" Naruto mencubit kedua pipi Shion gemas.

Dan sore itu pun mereka habiskan dengan bercanda gurau bersama sebagai sepasang _sahabat_.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

Hehehe #ditabokrame"

Maaf yah kalo masih belum memuaskan —Lagi

Sepertinya mulai dri sini word tiap Chapnya akan sering naik turun #gomen gomen TvT

Dan untuk yang kesekian sekian dan sekian kalinya makasih buat yang udah nyempeti Review, terima kasih atas review dan masukan luarbiasanya.

#akusenang #sangatterharu TvT

 _Cie y malam mingguannya kaga jadi karna ujan..^^ hehehehe sepertinya cuaca dan suasana saat ini mendukung buat Updated_

So —Se you next weeks Minna \\(^o^)/

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa lagi di Chapter berikutnya \\(^v^)/


	6. Chapter 6

SENPAI,.. NOTICE ME!

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Namikaze Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama|Romance|Friendship

M

WARNING

AU,OCC,TYPOS,MATURE THEM'S,LEMON,REMAKE Etc

( _FF ini Remake dari sebuah fic dengan judul serupa milik Author_ _ **Nyangiku**_ _dari Fandom Bleach/screenplays yang belum pernah di bublish dimana pun_ )

* * *

Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Sakuranee, apa kau merasa kalau akhir-akhir ini Hinata- _chan_ sering sekali sakit ya? Wajahnya juga selalu terlihat pucat. Apa dia mengidap suatu penyakit atau hal lain?"

"Setahuku dia tidak mengidap penyakit apapun."

"Aku juga merasa aneh dengannya. Pintu kamarnya sering ia kunci dari dalam, padahal dulu ia tidak pernah menguncinya. Lampu kamarnya juga sering ia matikan atau ia buat redup, padahal ia tidak bisa tidur kalau lampu kamarnya tidak menyala terang."

"Hee.. Sakuranee tau sampai sedetail itu ya? Sakuranee menyelidikinya diam-diam?"

" _kaa-san_ nya yang memberitahuku, bodoh. Walaupun rumahku bersebelahan dengan rumahnya aku tidak tau detail kalau tidak mendatanginya langsung."

"Oh ya, kemarin dia berlari keluar dari kelas Chiinatsu _-Sensei_ , ia memegangi perut dan mulutnya seperti mau muntah,"

"Lalu kau mengikutinya?"

"Mana bisa! Aku sedang dihukum karena lupa mengerjakan tugas."

"Ino bodoh."

"Sakuranee aku serius."

"Mungkin dia salah makan. Atau tanya saja langsung padanya. —Tuh." Sakura menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju mereka dengan nampan yang berisi cemilan untuk menemani mereka bertiga.

.

.

"Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Hinata.."

"Ya Sakuranee?"

"Kau akhir-akhir ini sering sakit, bagaimana kalau kuantar untuk _check up_ ke rumah sakit?"

"Eh? Aku tidak sakit kok."

"Tapi wajahmu selalu terlihat pucat. —Kau yakin?" Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Hinata. Matanya menatap dalam wajah polos itu sampai si pemilik wajah merasakan kedua pipinya memanas. Jarak Sakura dengannya terlalu dekat kalau begini.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu datang kerumahku,"

"Eh? Tapi aku—"

" _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ ku sedang tidak ada dirumah beberapa hari ini."

"Jadi mau terima ajakanku?"

Hinata menoleh terkejut. "Sekarang?" tanyanya untuk memastikan.

"Iya." Naruto menarik tangan Hinata untuk memasuki mobilnya. Saat ini mereka baru saja pulang sekolah, tapi mereka tidak berada di area sekolah. Melainkan di jalanan yang cukup jauh dari area sekolah. Mereka tidak ingin ada orang lain melihat mereka pergi bersama berduaan.

Hinata memegangi ujung roknya sejak ia memasuki mobil Naruto. Wajahnya agak menunduk malu. Naruto yang serius memacu kendaraannya sesekali melirik kearah Hinata. Tersenyum melihat tingkah gugup kekasihnya ini.

Mereka tidak saling berbicara sejak mobil ini mulai melaju. Baik Hinata ataupun Naruto tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Lagipula Hinata tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Naruto saat menyetir. Hanya saja, terkadang saat mereka terjebak lampu merah sebelah tangan Naruto mengusap pipi _chubby_ Hinata atau menggenggam tangannya yang ia letakkan diatas pahanya. Membuat Hinata menoleh sebentar dengan pipi yang merah merona. —Ia malu.

Baru kali ini ia diajak pergi menggunakan mobil pribadi Naruto. Biasanya mereka pergi kencan menggunakan kereta atau bus umum diam-diam.

Rumah Naruto yang kebetulan agak jauh dari sekolah membuat Hinata merasa bahwa perjalanan yang mereka lalui cukup lama. Padahal biasanya untuk pulang atau pergi ke sekolah Hinata hanya memerlukan waktu 20 menit karena jarak sekolah dan kompleks perumahannya dekat.

.

.

Mobil Naruto memasuki gerbang kompleks perumahan yang agak asing bagi Hinata. Walaupun sering melewati area depannya, tapi untuk masuk ke dalamnya —jujur ia belum pernah.

" _Rumah Naruto-senpai dan Shion-senpai itu berdekatan. Katanya sih bersebrangan."_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Ino terlintas diotaknya. Ia baru ingat, kalau Naruto dan Shion kan sahabat sejak kecil. Pastinya rumah mereka juga berdekatan seperti rumahnya dengan rumah Sakura yang bersebelahan.

Hinata yang tadinya gugup berubah menjadi gelisah. Ia takut Shion mengetahui kalau dia datang kerumah Naruto. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

" _Bahkan katanya Shion-senpai suka memasuki rumah Naruto-senpai seenaknya seperti rumahnya sendiri."_

Kata-kata Ino kembali terlintas. Sampai tanpa Hinata sadari kalau mobil Naruto sudah memasuki gerbang sebuah rumah bergaya minimalis. Lalu terparkir tepat didepan pintu utamanya.

"Kenapa..? kelihatannya kau cemas sekali?" Naruto yang menyadari perubahan sikap Hinata pun bertanya. Ia menyadari kalau sejak tadi Hinata terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"A..aku sebaiknya… aku pulang saja ya, _senpai_?" Hinata menatap Naruto yang sedang sibuk melepas sabuk pengamannya dengan tatapan takut.

"Kau takut Shion melihat kita sedang bersama?"

Hinata tertunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Naruto tersenyum. Tangannya menepuk pelan kepala Hinata lalu mengusapnya. Membuat Hinata mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto.

"Rumah Shion memang berada didepan rumahku, tapi saat ini Shion sedang pergi. Setiap hari jumat dia tidak pulang kerumahnya,"

Benar juga. Hari ini hari jumat, dan besok dia ada janji untuk pergi ke butik Ino bersama Sakura.

"Kalau kau memang sangat takut Shion melihat kita, kita masuk lewat halaman belakang saja." Naruto menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali. Memacu mobilnya menyusuri jalanan berbatu yang di tata memang khusus untuk jalur mobil.

"Rumah _senpai_ bagus." akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Setelah selama perjalanan hingga sampai kesini ia hanya mengangguk dan menunduk malu.

Naruto tersenyum hangat. "Ayo masuk," ajak Naruto. Ia sengaja keluar duluan dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu mobilnya agar Hinata bisa keluar dengan mudah. Wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh laki-laki yang juga adalah kekasihnya.

"Kau langsung naik ke atas saja ya? Kamarku yang pintunya terbuka sedikit." Naruto menunjuk tangga menuju lantai 2 sedangkan ia sedang sibuk mengotak-atik tombol yang ada didekat pintu yang tadi mereka masuki. Sepertinya Naruto sedang mengatur penguncian otomatis rumahnya.

Tanpa menjawabnya, Hinata menurut saja berjalan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mengagumi rumah yang sedikit lebih besar dari rumahnya. Rumah yang tertata rapi, suasananya juga tenang dan damai.

Mata Hinata menangkap pintu yang Naruto maksud tadi. Ia mengintipnya sebentar, agak ragu juga memasuki kamar orang lain selain kamarnya, kamar Sakura dan tentunya kamar Ino. Apalagi ini adalah kamar seorang laki-laki, kamar _Senpai_ sekaligus kekasihnya lebih tepatnya.

Hinata menyentuh knop pintu itu perlahan. Tidak perlu ia memutar knop pintunya untuk membukanya, karna pintu ini memang sudah terbuka sedikit, ia hanya perlu mendorongnya pelan.

.

Ruangan kamar yang lagi-lagi lebih besar dari kamarnya terpampang jelas didepan matanya. Kamar bernuansa hitam putih dengan langit-langit yang di gambar pemandangan langit. Rak-rak buku berisi jejeran koleksi komik yang lumayan banyak. Sebuah karpet tebal dengan stik playstation yang berserakan dibawahnya.

Meja belajar yang tertata rapi. Juga sebuah kasur berukuran _king size_ yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan.

Mata Hinata tertarik pada jendela yang berada didepannya. Jendela yang tepat mengarah ke depan sebuah rumah yang berbeda modelnya dengan rumah Naruto.

"Mungkin itu rumah Shion- _senpai_." gumamnya pelan sambil memegang erat gorden berwarna putih disampingnya.

"Apa kau merindukanku?" sebuah pelukan hangat dari belakangnya membuatnya tersentak. Sudah dipastikan kalau ini adalah pelukan orang yang ia cintai, yaitu Naruto. Karna hanya ada ia dan Naruto didalam rumah sebesar ini. Bisikan suaranya seakan menggelitik telinganya.

Naruto meletakkan kepalanya pada sebelah pundak Hinata lalu mencium pipi Hinata sekilas.

"Yang diseberang itu adalah rumah Shion."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Tanpa diberitahu pun ia sudah mengetahuinya. Naruto membalikkan tubuh Hinata untuk berhadapan dengannya setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Senpai_ , bisa nyalakan ACnya? Disini terlalu panas."

"Kalau kepanasan tinggal buka saja bajumu, —bukankah biasanya begitu?" Naruto tersenyum jahil. Mungkin dengan menggodanya begitu bisa membuat Hinata tidak gugup lagi. Dan suasana dikamar ini menjadi cair.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskannya." Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya. Meledek Naruto.

"Aku akan melepaskannya dengan paksa," Naruto memegang pinggang Hinata lalu mengangkat tubuh kurus Hinata sampai ada jarak antara kakinya dengan karpet dibawahnya.

Hinata meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan. Ia memukul-mukul tangan Naruto pelan sambil berteriak kecil. Tapi Naruto malah menggelitiki pinggangnya hingga Hinata tertawa-tawa menahan geli. Seragam sekolahnya yang tadi masih rapi jadi agak berantakan.

" _Senpai_ henti—ahahaha—" Hinata tertawa terus sampai kedua matanya berair. Kakinya masih belum menginjak tanah. Dan tubuhnya masih Naruto pegangi.

" _Senpai_ —kyaa!" kaki Naruto tidak sengaja menginjak stik playstationnya yang ia letakkan diatas karpet yang ia injak.

.

 **BRUUK!**

 **.**

"Hahaha.." mereka berdua terjatuh bersamaan ke atas karpet tebal yang tergelar dibawah mereka, bukannya meringis kesakitan, mereka malah tertawa sekaligus geli karna baru saja mengalami hal konyol.

Hinata terjatuh menindih tubuh atletis Naruto. Nafas mereka terengah-engah karna terlalu banyak tertawa. Seragam mereka yang sudah sangat berantakan tidak mereka hiraukan sama sekali.

Masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif bergeser untuk berganti posisi. Sepertinya mereka nyaman dalam posisi seperti itu. Hinata sampai memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati suara degupan jantung Naruto yang tepat berada di dekat telinganya.

"Jangan tertidur disini, lama-lama tubuhmu berat juga." suara Naruto membuat Hinata membuka kedua matanya. Ia memang hampir tertidur dalam pelukan hangat ini, kalau saja Naruto tidak bersuara mungkin dia sudah tertidur nyenyak.

"Aku mengantuk _Senpai_ , hoaaam.." bukannya bangun, Hinata malah menggeser tubuhnya kesamping Naruto. Mulutnya menguap lebar. Ia terlalu merasa nyaman sampai mengantuk—tidak dimanapun dan kapanpun Hinata memang selalu merasa nyaman dan mudah tertidur.

"Hei, jangan tertidur disini. Ayo bangun!" Naruto menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hinata yang sudah terkulai lemas. Mungkin kalau dipresentasikan, saat ini tingkat kesadarannya hanya 20% sisanya sudah pergi ke negeri mimpi.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang cepat tidur seperti ini, —keterlaluan sekali. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata untuk ia letakkan diatas kasur empuknya. Mana mungkin ia tega membiarkan kekasihnya itu tidur terlelap diatas karpet. —Walaupun nyatanya karpet ini nyamannya menyamai sebuah _futon_.

.

.

.

"Kaa- _san_?!" Hinata tersentak, terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia baru ingat kalau ia belum ijin untuk pulang terlambat hari ini. Ia meraba-raba tubuhnya mencari sesuatu.

Naruto meletakkan stik playstationnya refleks karna mendengar teriakan kecil dari Hinata. Ia bangun lalu menghampiri Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya nya cemas. Ia menatap wajah polos Hinata yang masih sedikit mengantuk.

"Aku belum bilang pada _Kaa-san_ kalau aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini." Hinata panik mencari-cari ponselnya. Tapi tidak ia temui disekitarnya.

"Kau baru tidur 30 menit kok. —Jangan khawatir." Naruto mengeluarkan ponsel Hinta dari dalam tasnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Kekasihnya itu. Dan langsung di sambar dengan cepat.

Naruto melanjutkan aktivitasnya bermain playstation, sedangkan Hinata sibuk memainkan ponselnya menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya yang di tindik lalu menghubungi _Kaa-san_ nya. Sedikit terjadi perdebatan dipercakapan teleponnya itu, tapi akhirnya Hinata mengakhiri teleponnya dengan satu tarikan nafas tenang. Dia pasti sudah berhasil meyakinkan _Kaa-san_ nya. Pikir Naruto.

"Game itu lebih seru dibanding aku ya?" suara Hinata terdengar lirih ditelinga Naruto. Konsentrasinya bermain game sepak bola agak terganggu sedikit. Apalagi tanpa diketahuinya, ternyata Hinata memeluknya dari belakang. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan ke perut Naruto. Pelukannya cukup erat ditandai dengan dada Hinata yang sampai menekan ke punggungnya. Membuat jantung Naruto berdesir diperlakukan seperti itu.

Baru kali ini Hinata berani melakukan hal yang seperti ini walaupun ia sering dipeluk dari belakang oleh Shion —persis begini, tapi rasanya beda bila dipeluk oleh orang yang dicintai. Hal ini membuat Naruto tersenyum senang tanpa diketahui Hinata tentunya.

"Cemburu?" Naruto melepaskan pelukan Hinata lalu membalikkan badannya agar berhadapan dengannya. Menatap wajah polos Hinata yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu bangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya lebih cantik saat ia baru bangun tidur seperti ini.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. "Ya sudah, aku lanjutkan main gamenya," bukan karna marah ia mengatakan hal itu, ia hanya bermaksud itu menggoda Hinata saja. Ia ingin tau apa respon Hinata selanjutnya kalau diperlakukan seperti itu. Tangannya pura-pura hendak memegang stik playstation kembali.

"Aku pulang sekarang!" bibirnya ia manyunkan kesal. Game lebih penting dibandingkan dirinya. Jadi untuk apa dia tetap diam disini? Untuk menemaninya bermain game? Lebih baik dia tidur saja dirumahnya. Pikirnya.

Saat Hinata hendak berdiri, Naruto malah menyeringai.

Respon Hinata sama seperti yang ia bayangkan. Hinata tidak berbuat manja atau merayunya untuk berhenti bermain game, dia malah marah karna rasa cemburu yang tidak dapat diungkapkannya. Itu lah yang Naruto suka dari Hinata. Dia memang sulit untuk mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya, tapi hal itu justru membuatnya unik dan beda. Membuat Naruto tertantang untuk membuatnya luluh ditangannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _'bermain'_ game berdua saja?" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata agar ia tidak pergi dari dekatnya. Hinata yang dari tadi manyun kesal agak tersentak.

Apa bermain yang ia maksud adalah hal yang seperti _'itu'_?

Pikiran Hinata yang tadinya polos entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi peka untuk hal-hal seperti ini. Ia seperti sudah hafal betul sinyal-sinyal Naruto kalau ia ingin melakukan hal ' _itu'_. Salahkan Naruto yang telah membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Jangankan untuk meminta duluan, untuk menanggapi permintaan Naruto secara langsung pun ia masih malu-malu.

Hinata diam tidak menjawab. Ia terlalu malu untuk menerima ajakan Naruto. Bukan hanya malu, tapi juga gengsi. Walau sebenarnya ia pasti akan mengiyakan ajakan itu. Ia sudah tidak dapat lagi menolak permintaan yang _'menyenangkan'_ itu. Dia tidak menampik itu.

"Aku tidak akan menunggu persetujuanmu." kedua tangan Naruto cepat-cepat mengangkat Hinata ala _bridal style._ Hinata yang kaget hanya bisa berteriak kecil. Naruto kemudian membawa tubuh kurus Kekasihnya itu ke atas kasurnya. Ia membuang mukanya malu.

Ia merasa seperti seorang pengantin kalau diperlakukan seperti ini. Apalagi mereka benar-benar hanya berdua dirumah ini—tidak mereka ditemani oleh layar TV yang masih menyala menampilkan game yang tadi dimainkan Naruto.

Tangan Naruto sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak mengelus-elus tubuh yang hampir setiap hari selalu ia nikmati itu. Bergerak dari atas kepalanya lalu terhenti di pipinya. Naruto mengelus bagian itu lembut seperti mengelus seekor anak kucing yang bulunya lebat dan halus.

Tanpa diberi isyarat terlebih dahulu, bibir Naruto sudah menempel diatas bibir _ranum_ Hinata yang selalu terasa manis, asam dan segar. Rasa khas strawberry yang tidak disukai Naruto. Tapi kalau untuk si penyuka strawberry dibawahnya ini adalah sebuah pengecualian.

Hinata diam saja menikmati ciuman lembut yang disertai elusan tangan kekar Naruto diatas dadanya dari luar seragamnya yang kusut. Sesekali ia mengejang akibat remasan tangan Naruto di dadanya yang ia lakukan tiba-tiba.

Walaupun ia sering diperlakukan seperti ini, tapi perasaan aneh yang melandanya ini masih sama rasanya saat pertama kali Naruto lakukan kepadanya waktu itu. Tentu saja karna itu adalah salah satu bagian sensitive ditubuhnya.

Hinata hanya membiarkan tubuhnya merasakan setiap inci rangsangan yang Naruto berikan kepadanya. Membiarkan Naruto menjamah seluruh tubuhnya tanpa satu senti pun terlewat oleh tangan dan bibir lincahnya.

Ia bahkan sudah tidak sadar kalau seragam kusut yang ia pakai sudah dibuka oleh Naruto seutuhnya hingga dadanya yang sudah tegang dan membesar menantang Naruto untuk melahapnya habis.

Kedua tangannya kebingungan mencari sesuatu untuk dipegangnya. Padahal sprei dibawahnya bisa ia genggam kalau ia mau.

Kepala Naruto terbenam di dua buah dadanya itu. Melahapnya, mengisap ujungnya yang mengeras sambil sesekali menggigitnya. Hinata tidak peduli kalau kenyataannya ia seperti sebuah boneka yang dipermainkan sepihak. Ia hanya ingin menikmati sentuhan Naruto, membuat Narutonya puas dan senang.

Semua sentuhan Naruto ini sudah cukup membuat perasaannya meletup-meletup.

Ia mengerang seksi. "Nghhnn… Mmhhm—Aahh—"

"Teruslah mengerang seksi begitu. Aku menyukainya." rayu Naruto disela aktivitasnya membuat wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah akibat rangsangan bertubi-tubi bertambah.

Sekarang tangan Naruto membuka kedua pahanya perlahan, jarinya menyingkap rok kotak-kotak pendek yang sudah kusut dan tidak berbentuk lagi. Jari-jarinya langsung mengarah ke tempat paling sensitive di pangkal paha itu.

Ia menggosok-gosok gundukan itu dari luar celana dalamnya yang sudah basah sejak tadi. Tubuh Hinata hanya bisa menggeliat kegelian.

Satu jarinya bahkan sudah menyelusup ke celah secarik kain putih berenda itu. Mengaduk-aduknya dengan mudah karna sudah licin oleh cairannya yang semakin lama semakin banyak keluar.

Hanya dengan rangsangan begitu pun Hinata sudah cukup merasakan kenikmatan. Tapi tubuhnya tetap meminta lebih lagi. Ia tidak akan puas kalau cuma jari jemari Naruto yang bermain disana.

Naruto merasa kalau Hinata akan mencapai puncaknya yang pertama sebentar lagi. Ia buru-buru membuka celana panjang yang bermotif sama seperti rok Hinata. Mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras tanpa harus di rangsang lagi, mengarahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam lubang hangat itu melalui celah pinggir celana dalam Hinata yang ia buka sedikit.

"Nghh.." Naruto mendesah tertahan saat miliknya masuk melalui celah sempit celana dalam Hinata. Celah kecil yang menjepitnya ini saja sudah cukup membuat miliknya keenakan.

.

 **BLESS**

.

Milik Naruto sudah tertanam di dalam lubang hangat itu sekarang. Ia mendapat dua sensasi sekaligus, desakan dari pinggiran celana dalam Hinata serta jepitan dari lubang hangatnya yang berkedut-kedut mengisapnya untuk masuk semakin dalam.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar saat ia mencoba menggerakkan miliknya. Sedangkan tubuh Hinata mengejang kuat menahan sensasi dibawah sana.

Naruto tidak boleh menikmati kenikmatan ini sendirian walaupun kenyataannya ia sudah cukup menikmati posisinya sekarang tanpa harus menggerakkan miliknya, tapi ia tidak boleh egois. Ia harus membuat Hinata juga merasakan hal yang ia rasakan.

Sambil menahan nafasnya, Naruto menarik miliknya keluar setengah lalu mendorongnya, menghentak-hentakannya agar masuk semakin dalam. Sebelah tangannya memegangi pinggiran celana dalam Hinata agar semakin terbuka.

"N—Naruu.. Mhhm—aakhh.." baru kali ini Hinata memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya —tanpa embel-embel ' _senpai'_ dibelakangnya. Naruto yang mendengarnya menjadi semakin semangat mengencarkan serangannya terus menerus. Memaju-mundurnya miliknya dengan tempo yang cepat.

Sampai miliknya merasakan hisapan yang semakin menguat. Lubang hangat itu berkedut cepat. Hinata pasti sudah akan mencapai puncaknya.

Hinata yang tahu sebentar lagi ia akan sampai hanya bisa mengerang dan mengerang menantikan kenikmatan yang akhirnya sampai.

"Aaahh.. Ahh.. A—akhh.." Hinata menjerit panjang. Tubuhnya mengejang kuat. Lubangnya menjepit kuat-kuat milik Naruto dibawah sana.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat sprei dibawahnya yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Letupan-letupan dahsyat yang melanda perasaannya akhirnya meletus juga.

"Uhh.." Naruto yang merasakan puncak kenikmatan Hinata pun ikut mendesah. Miliknya menjadi hangat dilapisi oleh cairan Hinata yang cukup banyak.

Ia menghentikan gerakannya untuk memberi waktu kepada Hinata agar dapat menikmati puncaknya. Miliknya sendiri masih keras menantang didalam sana, belum ada tanda-tanda kalau ia akan selesai juga menyusul Hinata.

Ia mengeluarkan miliknya perlahan dari bawah sana. Bermaksud untuk mengganti posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Hinata masih diam mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat kenikmatan yang baru ia rasakan.

Milik Naruto sudah keluar seutuhnya. Ia menatap miliknya yang terbungkus oleh cairan bening kental Hinata yang tercampur dengan—

.

—darah?

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

Hehehhehehe .. .. #cengarcengirgaje

Gomen kalo Chapter ini masih kurang memuaskan, Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin Review. ^^

 _Special_ — _kali ini Sesi Tanya jawab^^ .. makasih buat Garachi-san Yang sudah menyadarkan Happy dari kesombongan ini T.T_

 _Sebenernya sih bukannya gak mau bahas, Cuma agak bingung juga mau bales apa!_

 **Salsabilla12** Yoii^^ | **ana** Oke | **yuka** emm.. | **Baka Vie-chan** siap | **yadnya** mauginama lagi, pastinya ^o^ **|Guest** mungkin karna NaruShion udah deket dari kecil juga | **Byakugan no Hime** pasti tau, yang namanya bangkai ' _rahasia'_ pasti suatu saat bakalan kecium | **NaruHinaLovers** hahaha | **Guest** wah, Nocoment! | **hotaruNHQ** sepertinya emang dia punya niat terselubung, Cuma mungkin dia pribadi sendiri jga belum nyadarin itu kenapa, Yos.. semangat kok^^ | **kimi no Nahi** ah, kaga juga T.T, gak janji yah^.^ | **Akarisqnat** cie yang gereget, ada lagi kok, pasti ada _#Happyotakhentai_ | **seolqana** belum tahu, untuk saat ini.. emm.. | **hsolenoAkru** bisa diatur^^ | **NaomNad** makasih^^,ngomong-ngomong aku Happy bukan yuyu ToT .. makasih banyak Naomi-chan, yosh Hidup NaruHina \\(^o^)/ | **dylanNHL** siap, kyaknya belum | **David997** sepertinya memang begitu, mungkin faktor karna terlalu sering bersama | **Anre** sengaja, belum saatnya | **Akura Vahimu** SIAP ^o^ | **Garachi** berhubung Hinata orangnya pasraha, ya mau gimana lagi—gak ada salahnya kan mencoba mengerti toh dya udah terlanjur percaya sama Naruto, sepertinya begitu, enggak juga, tidak ada tulisan yang sia-sia di sini, dari awal aku baca kok semuanya, ampe berulang" malahan —Cuma bingung juga mau bales apaan ^.^ # _makasihudahnyadarin._ | **Pencinta pair canon** mungkin ^^ | **Narunata** semoga saja^^, akan kuusahakan | **Guest** hmm, aku gak bisa janji | **Yuka** em… ano…sepertinya Happy perlu jelaskan,.. mungkin Hinata gak bakalan Hamil di fic ini, Boruto aupun Himawari gak akan ambil bagian disini, lagian karakter Naruto disini masih labih—begitu juga Hinata, jadi gak mungkin kalo dibuat Hinatanya hamil, trus karna kondisi mental mereka yang masih ABG labil akhirnya gak harmonis lah, walaupun nikah juga mungkin gak bertahan lama. _Bukankah yang begitu sudah pasaran._ Tak ada salahnya kan mercoba hal yang lebih berbeda! | **permatadian** LOL pasti Happy End kok^^,gak janji yah. | **megahinata** \\(^.^)/ | **elzakiyyah** Enggak kok, tenang ajah, dific ini mereka gak punya ekor ^.^

 _Hinata yang sering sakit-sakitan jelas itu efek samping dari obat yang diberikan Naruto_ — _Naruto sendiri belum tahu kalo obat yang dya kasih ke Hinata itu punya efek samping sampe kyak gitu._

Oke sekian,^^ maaf atas jawaban Happy yang tidak memuaskan atau salah-salah kata. Kalo ada yang kelewat sekali lagi Happy ucapkan Maaf.

Yosh ^o^

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya \\(^o^)/


	7. Chapter 7

SENPAI,.. NOTICE ME!

Disclaimer By Masashi Kishimoto's

Namikaze Naruto X Hyuuga Hinata

Genre : Drama|Romance|Friendship

M

WARNING

AU,OCC,TYPOS,MATURE THEM'S,LEMON,REMAKE Etc

( _FF ini Remake dari sebuah fic dengan judul serupa milik Author_ _ **Nyangiku**_ _dari Fandom Bleach/screenplays yang belum pernah di bublish dimana pun_ )

* * *

Chapter 8

.

.

.

Mata Naruto menatap miliknya tidak percaya. Kenapa ada darah?

Kenapa cairan bening milik Hinata bercampur dengan darah? Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada celana putih berenda yang masih melekat di sana.

Sebercak darah segar juga tercetak di sana. Bahkan menetes-netes lama-kelamaan semakin banyak.

Apa permainannya terlalu kasar sampai Hinata pendarahan seperti itu?

Hinata yang sudah kembali normal menatap Naruto yang terhanyut dalam pikirannya. Entah kenapa ia tidak merasakan pergerakan Naruto,padahal biasanya ia akan melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Kenapa, _senpai_?" tanya nya sambil susah payah menggeser tubuhnya untuk bersender ke belakang.

"K—Kau—pendarahan." ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Mata Hinata yang tadi kebingungan berubah menjadi terkejut. Pendarahan? Bagaimana bisa?

Ia menatap milik Naruto yang menegang dan terlapisi oleh cairan beningnya bercampur darah. Ia juga membuka kembali kedua pahanya, tangannya meraba-raba dibagian sana. —Didepan lubangnya yang ia ketahui masih terbungkus celana dalam yang terasa hangat.

Setelah agak lama ia menarik tangannya itu untuk ia lihat. Tangannya basah oleh cairan berwarna merah yang agak samar namun sangat tercium sekali bau besi yang menyengat.

Benar, — ia pendarahan.

—tidak.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa pendarahan? Dia kan sudah tidak perawan lagi, mana mungkin pendarahan itu terjadi sampai dua kali?

—tunggu ia teringat sesuatu.

" _Senpai_ , sekarang tanggal berapa?" Naruto menatap Hinata heran. Kenapa ia malah menanyakan tanggal? Apa hubungannya pendarahan dengan tanggal hari ini?

Naruto mengingat-ingat sebentar. "Sekarang tanggal 23, hari jumat." jawaban Naruto itu disambut oleh hembusan nafas lega Hinata.

Sedetik kemudian wajah Hinata berubah menjadi menyesal. "Sepertinya bukan pendarahan.. Tapi aku.. mungkin. — _Menstruasi_.." jawabannya itu membuat Naruto terkejut.

Jadi bukan pendarahan? Syukurlah. Tadi ia pikir ia sudah melukai bagian dalam Hinata sampai mengeluarkan darah begitu. Kekhawatiran diwajahnya itu kini hilang sudah.

"Syukurlah.." Naruto tersenyum lega.

"Tapi.. _Senpai_ kan belum selesai, lebih baik selesaikan saja dulu. Aku tidak apa-apa kok." kata-kata Hinata itu membuat Naruto kembali terkejut. Ia tidak percaya kalau Hinata akan mengatakan hal itu.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Tidak. — Tidak usah." tangan Naruto mengusap pipi Hinata pelan. Menatap dua mata Hinata yang tersirat sebuah penyesalan.

"Tapi kan, _Senpai_ belum—" bibir _ranum_ yang belum menyelesaikan kalimat itu keburu dicegah oleh bibir Naruto. Ia mencium Hinata agar kalimat itu tidak selesai ia ucapkan, disusul oleh gelengan kepalanya.

"Aku bilang. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa?" Naruto merapihkan seragam Hinata yang sudah sangat berantakan dalam keterdiaman. Ia memakaikan bra Hinata kembali, tidak lupa ia mengancingkan seragam itu kembali seperti semula walau seragam itu sudah terlalu kusut untuk dirapihkan. Raut wajahnya tersirat sebuah kekesalan dan kekecewaan yang berusaha ia tutupi dengan wajah datarnya. Tapi Hinata tau kalau Naruto pasti sangat kecewa padanya.

"Hubungan _seks_ saat _menstruasi_ itu sangat beresiko. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu." setelah selesai merapihkan seragam Hinata, Naruto bangun lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang berada disudut ruangan yang letaknya sama seperti dikamarnya. Ah, — sepertinya ia harus menuntasnyanya sendiri.

.

.

.

" _Senpai_ marah padaku? Maaf.. A—aku tidak tau kalau aku akan _menstruasi_ hari ini.." Hinata menatap sayu punggung Naruto yang membelakanginya, ia sedang sibuk mencari baju ganti dalam lemarinya setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi barusan. Hinata menyesal. Sangat menyesali kejadian yang tidak terduga barusan. Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto.

"Karna dikeluargaku tidak ada perempuan selain _Kaa-san_ ku, aku tidak punya pembalut untuk kau pakai saat ini. Atau kau mau kuantar pulang sekarang?" tawar Naruto. Ya —dikeluarganya memang tidak ada anak perempuan. Kakaknya adalah laki-laki sama sepertinya. Bisa saja ia meminta pembalut pada _Kaa-san_ nya, tapi kamar orang tuanya pasti dikunci setiap kali mereka pergi. Jadi dia tidak bisa masuk seenaknya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, _senpai_."

Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang masih duduk, ia memeluk lututnya diatas kasur itu. Wajahnya ia benamkan disana.

Ia membuka kedua tangannya, memeluk tubuh Hinata pelan. "Aku tidak marah. Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti kalau kau sudah selesai." Naruto mencium puncak kepala Hinata pelan. Menghirup harum strawberry di helaian rambut _indigo_ nan halus milik kekasihnya itu.

Syukurlah Naruto tidak marah. Ia bisa pulang dengan tenang sekarang.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja."

Naruto kembali menggeleng. "Tidak! — Aku yang membawamu kesini, jadi aku juga yang akan mengantarmu dengan selamat." Naruto kembali mencium bibir kemerahan itu sekilas. Lalu Ia membantu Hinata untuk bangun.

.

.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Naruto. Naruto melajukan mobilnya pelan dengan sengaja. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata sampai ia bertemu lagi dengannya hari senin nanti. Walaupun kenyataannya mereka bertemu setiap hari disekolah, jangan kira mereka bisa pergi berduaan atau bermesraan disana dengan leluasa. Sekolah adalah tempat yang penuh kekangan bagi mereka berdua. Mata-mata dan telinga-telinga yang setiap hari selalu terpasang tajam seakan menelanjangi mereka. Bahkan untuk saling sapa saja mereka takut.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Hinata menatap kawasan pertokoan disekelilingnya bingung. Katanya Naruto mau mengantarnya pulang, tapi kenapa dia malah berhenti disini?

Dikawasan pertokoan seperti ini lagi. Ini kan tempat yang ramai.

"Tunggu sebentar disini." Naruto melepaskan sabuk pengamannya lalu keluar meninggalkan Hinata tanpa kata.

.

Ia menunggu dan menunggu. Naruto cukup lama juga meninggalkannya sendirian disini. Hanya suara deru mesin dan klakson dari mobil yang melintas di sekitarnya yang setia menemaninya. — Bosan.

.

.

.

 **BRUUK!**

Keranjang belanjaan yang Sakura pegang jatuh berserakan begitu saja. Seseorang berpostur tinggi baru saja menabraknya. Orang itu buru-buru memasukan kembali belanjaan milik Sakura yang terjatuh. Sakura hanya berdiri dan diam menunggu orang itu selesai. Menatapnya dengan tampang kesal. Tidak perlu kata maaf dari orang itu, yang ia perlukan hanyalah belanjaannya itu kembali ke tempatnya semula. Karna ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat.

Orang itu mengulurkan keranjang belanjaan itu kepada Sakura sambil hendak meminta maaf karna sudah menabraknya. Walaupun ia sedang terburu-buru, ia tetap harus meminta maaf karna kesalahannya barusan.

"Maaf aku tidak senga—Sakura?" Naruto kaget menatap sosok yang ada didepannya. Ternyata orang yang ia tabrak adalah Sakura. Suatu kejadian tak terduga baginya.

Sakura menatap Naruto sinis. "Lain kali perhatikan langkahmu."

Bagaikan menemukan sebuah mata air di tengah padang pasir. Kebetulan sekali bukan ia bertemu dengan Sakura sekarang? Entah sudah beberapa kali ia sudah berkeliling mengitari rak-rak yang berjejer rapi di minimarket ini, tapi ia tidak menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

Ia tadi langsung keluar begitu saja tanpa menanyakan pada Hinata pembalut apa yang biasa ia pakai. Ya, — maksudnya berhenti dipinggir jalan tadi adalah memang untuk membelikan pembalut untuk Hinata di sini. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang seluk beluk pembalut walaupun sahabatnya adalah seorang perempuan. Ia terlalu anti untuk permasalahan perempuan yang seperti ini—kecuali sekarang. Karna tanpa dia mau pun akhirnya dia harus berhubungan juga dengan masalah ini gara-gara Hinata.

"Kebetulan sekali kau ada disini. Aku ingin minta bantuanmu. Kumohon!" Naruto membungkukkan badannya cukup lama. Ini pertama kalinya ia memohon kepada seseorang, apalagi Sakura yang notabene adalah orang yang selama ini ia hindari. Bisa saja ia meminta bantuan pada Shion dengan cara meneleponnya, tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu. Pastinya nanti Shion akan bertanya macam-macam padanya, apa yang akan ia jawab? Atau bisa saja dia bertanya pada pelayan di minimarket ini. Tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya. Makanya dari tadi ia hanya bolak-balik di deretan rak-rak yang berjejer.

Sakura menatap Naruto heran.

Apa kepala Naruto baru saja terbentur sesuatu? Yang Sakura tau, Naruto itu adalah orang yang angkuh dan tidak _out of character_ seperti ini. Apalagi sampai membungkuk memohon bantuannya.

Apakah sesulit itu kah permasalahan yang sedang Namikaze Naruto alami saat ini?

"Bantuan apa yang dapat aku berikan?" Naruto bernafas lega. Ternyata Sakura tidak sekejam yang ia kira. Ia pikir Sakura akan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan tatapannya yang tajam menusuk sampai ke hati. Tapi ternyata ia malah mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Pembalut yang bisa Hina—ng.. perempuan pakai yang seperti apa ya?" hampir saja dia keceplosan menyebutkan nama Hinata didepan Sakura. Mudah-mudahan saja Sakura tidak mencurigainya, Naruto menatap wajah Sakura agak ngeri karna Sakura dari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan serius seolah menelanjanginya. Dan semoga saja Sakura tidak bertanya kenapa Naruto menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

Mata Sakura menyusuri rak-rak dibelakangnya. Mencari sesuatu yang Naruto tanyakan barusan. "Bagaimana kalau yang ini saja." Ia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan plastik berbentuk persegi panjang bermotif _'Hello Kitty'_ berwarna pink kepada Naruto. Naruto mengambilnya agak ragu.

Jadi ini penampakan pembalut seorang wanita? Tapi err.. kenapa, Hello kitty?

Tidak mungkin kan Sakura mengerjainya?

"Kalau kau tidak percaya kalau itu adalah pembalut, kau bisa mengeceknya sendiri." Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian setelah ia rasa bantuannya sudah ia berikan pada Naruto.

Naruto memegang benda itu erat. Ya. Mana mungkin Sakura akan menipunya? Walaupun ia tau Sakura tidak menyukainya, tapi ia juga tau kalau Sakura bukan orang jahat.

"Terima kasih!" Naruto kembali membungkuk pada sosok Sakura yang sudah berjalan jauh meninggalkannya ke meja kasir. Entah bagaimana nasibnya kalau ia tidak bertemu dengan Sakura.

.

Setelah mengambil dua buah kaleng minuman untuk dirinya dan Hinata, ia buru-buru pergi ke kasir untuk membayar semuanya. Ia teringat pada Hinata yang ia tinggalkan di mobilnya cukup lama.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan. Sudah hampir 30 menit ia menunggu Naruto sendirian disini. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan sih di sana?

"Maaf. Tadi aku bertemu Sakura sebentar di minimarket diujung jalan sana," Naruto menyerahkan bungkusan plastik yang ia bawa pada Hinata.

"Ini?" Hinata menatap isi bungkusan itu kaget. Wajahnya berubah memerah sekarang. Jadi Naruto pergi ke minimarket itu hanya untuk membelikannya sebuah—

—pembalut?

"Kenapa? Apa yang aku belikan itu salah?" Naruto menunggu jawaban dari Hinata cemas. Kalau ia salah, harap dimaklum saja. Karna dia kan bukan seorang perempuan.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini memang yang biasa aku pakai." Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. _'Bagaimana bisa Naruto-senpai tahu segala mengenai pembalut yang biasa ia pakai? Apakah sedetail itu dia memperhatikanku?'_

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita lanjutkan perjalanan—"

"—Tunggu, — putar balik saja kerumah Naruto- _senpai_."

Tangan Naruto yang hendak menyalakan mesin mobil keburu dicegah oleh Hinata. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia meminta hal itu?

"Boleh kan kalau aku menginap disana semalam saja?"

Eh? Lagi-lagi Naruto terkejut oleh pernyataan Hinata. Belum juga ia bertanya kenapa Hinata meminta putar balik kerumahnya, kali ini Naruto dikejutkan oleh permintaan Hinata yang ingin menginap dirumahnya.

"Kau yakin?" Hinata mengangguk. Mengiyakan. Tidak ada salahnya kan menebus kekecewaan Naruto dengan menemaninya semalam walaupun ia tidak bisa melayani kekasihnya itu.

Naruto menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah." sebaiknya ia menanyakan alasan itu semua kalau ia sudah sampai kembali kerumahnya saja.

.

.

Hinata menggeser pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca didepannya. "Aku ingin mandi, boleh aku pinjam baju Naruto- _senpai_?" Hinata membuka kancing seragamnya satu persatu didepan wastafel. Sedangkan Naruto sedang merapihkan stik playstation yang dari tadi masih berantakan.

"Lebih baik mandi saja dulu. Masalah baju, biar aku yang siapkan." Naruto keluar dari kamarnya menuju lantai dasar rumahnya kemudian. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan dibawah saja, Hinata tidak tau.

Yang jelas ia hanya ingin mandi sekarang karna badannya sudah terasa lengket oleh keringat. Ia melepaskan seragam bagian atas dan roknya didepan wastafel dengan cuek tanpa menutup kembali pintu geser kaca itu. Meninggalkan seragamnya itu begitu saja disana. Dengan tubuh yang hanya di balut oleh pakaian dalam ia masuk ke dalam kotak berbentuk segi empat yang juga terbuat dari kaca didepannya pelan-pelan.

.

.

"Sudah selesai mandinya?" Naruto menatap seragam Hinata yang tergeletak dibawah lantai lalu membereskannya. Ia melirik kotak berbentuk segi empat yang terbuat dari kaca tempat Hinata berada disana berembun. Suara gemericik air terdengar pelan. Bayangan lekukan tubuh Kekasihnya itu samar-samar terlihat. Ia belum selesai rupanya. Dua buah _paper bag_ berwarna pink ia letakkan di sebelah wastafelnya. Mudah-mudahan ukuran pakaian yang ia belikan cukup di pakai Hinata.

"Sudah. Tapi aku tidak ingin keluar dengan polos seperti ini," jawab Hinata dari dalam kotak itu. Suara manis itu sangat jelas terdengar oleh Naruto. Ia sudah lama menunggu Naruto di dalam sana entah kemana tadi Naruto pergi meninggalkannya selama itu, ia tidak tahu.

"Bajunya aku letakkan di atas wastafel. Aku ke bawah dulu sebentar,"

Lagi-lagi meninggalkannya kebawah. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan disana, sih? Kepala Hinata menyembul sedikit dibalik pintu kaca itu, matanya menatap heran dua buah _paper bag_ berwarna pink yang ia kenali didekat wastafel.

 _Paper bag_ itu, _paper bag_ dari butik Ino tempatnya bekerja sambilan waktu itu. Tapi kapan ia membelikannya? Naruto memang meninggalkannya agak lama tadi, tapi mana mungkin dengan waktu segitu ia bisa pergi dan pulang dari butik Ino yang terletak dekat stasiun yang cukup jauh dari sini?

Ia buru-buru meraih _paper bag_ itu sebelum Naruto kembali dari bawah dan melihatnya polos seperti ini.

.

.

"Apa bajunya muat?" Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Kaus berwarna pink tanpa lengan yang panjangnya 10 centi dari atas lutut yang ia gunakan agak kebesaran.

Coba saja Naruto tahu ukuran bajunya, mungkin baju itu tidak akan kebesaran seperti itu.

"Bajunya sih muat —walau agak sesak, hanya saja.." Hinata yang kini sudah duduk disebelah Naruto menunduk malu, tangannya gelisah menutupi bagian depan dadanya. Naruto menatap Hinata bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

Nafas Hinata agak berat. Seperti merasakan sesak di dadanya. — Atau menahan malu diwajahnya?

Sesekali ia menatap ke arah dada Hinata. Dua bukit kembar itu bahkan seakan menggodanya, apalagi tonjolan yang tercetak jelas dari balik baju yang terlihat terlalu pas di tubuh Hinata. Meskipun ia mengatakan kalau bajunya pas.

Dia memang menahan malunya, malu karna bagian atasnya tidak menggunakan bra yang Naruto belikan bersama baju pink yang kekecilan ini. Ia takut terlihat terlalu _vulgar_ dihadapan Naruto. Ukuran bra itu terlalu kecil untuk ia pakai, bahkan kalau dipaksakan dipakai pun tetap tidak akan muat. Makanya ia tidak memakainya.

"Maaf, aku membelinya menggunakan ukuran Shion. Karna aku tidak tau ukuranmu berapa.." Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menyesal. Benar juga, ukuran dada Hinata kan lebih besar dari Shion. Kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu? Maksud hati ingin membuat _surprise_ pada Hinata dengan membelikannya baju ganti, ia malah menjadi malu karna salah membelikan ukurannya.

"Terima kasih, _senpai_."

.

.

 _ **Sakura POV**_

.

' _Rumah Hinata kok sepi ya? Tidak seperti biasanya. Sejak jam istirahat disekolah tadi pun aku tidak melihatnya. Si Ino bilang kalau Hinata pulang duluan buru-buru. Tapi aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda kalau ia ada dikamarnya sejak tadi siang?'_

' _Kemana perginya ya bocah ingusan itu?'_

' _Pesanku juga tidak ia balas. Awas saja kalau dia membuat masalah, akan ku gigiti dia sampai habis.'_

.

.

Naruto susah payah menelan ludahnya. Melihat tubuh lemah Hinata yang sedang tidur sambil memeluknya. Kalau saja menstruasi itu tidak datang tiba-tiba tadi, mungkin saat ini mereka sedang berlomba menuju kenikmatan bersama semalaman tanpa istirahat.

Salahkan juga dirinya yang salah membelikan ukuran bra untuk Hinata. Sehingga bra itu tidak bisa Hinata pakai. Hei, — dua benda kenyal dan bulat itu menekan dada bidang Naruto lembut dengan penghalang hanya selembar kain yang kekecilan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tenang tidur dengan posisi begini?

Susah payah ia menahan hasratnya untuk tidak nekat menyerang Hinata tiba-tiba. Akal sehatnya masih bisa berpikir tentang keselamatan Hinata—sedikit.

Tubuhnya merasa panas dari tadi. Padahal ACnya sudah ia nyalakan dengan suhu yang cukup untuk mendinginkan dua orang diruangan yang sebesar ini.

Nafasnya juga tidak stabil. Sesekali normal lalu sesekali berubah menjadi berat.

Ia ragu apakah dirinya akan sanggup menahan semua ini sampai pagi? Sedangkan sekarang saja baru jam sebelas malam. Masih ada setengah malam lagi waktunya untuk menanti pagi.

Apalagi cara tidur Hinata sangat tenang. Ia tidak juga merubah posisinya yang sejak awal tertidur sudah mengambil posisi begini. Ia hanya sesekali menggeliat seperti kucing atau merapatkan pelukannya pada Naruto. Benda kenyal itu menggesek-gesek ke tubuh Naruto pelan.

Naruto menggerakkan tangannya ragu hendak menyentuh benda bulat kenyal yang menekan tubuhnya itu, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia takut kekasihnya itu terusik.

Tapi tangannya gatal, ingin meremas benda itu dengan gemas.

Sambil menahan stress dipikirannya, mata Naruto beralih ke bagian bawah Hinata. Ke bagian kaki putih dan mulus itu sampai berhenti di bagian pahanya. Keputusannya untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada Hinata merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar. Bagian bawah ini justru lebih menggodanya lagi. — Baju pink yang kebesaran itu tersingkap ke atas menampilkan secara keseluruhan paha Hinata walau tidak sampai menampilkan bagian paling sensitive milik kekasihnya itu.

Mana mungkin ada yang tahan pada paha seorang gadis yang sudah beranjak dewasa? Apalagi paha itu mulus tanpa setitik noda pun. Kalau saja paha itu adalah paha seorang anak kecil, Naruto pasti tidak mungkin tergoda karna dia bukan seorang _pedofil_.

Oh ayolah. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menikmati ini semua. Seluruh tubuh Hinata sudah membuatnya kecanduan. Sekalipun Hinata menggunakan pakaian yang tertutup, ia tetap bisa menggoda Naruto.

Hinata menggeliat merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. Tangan Naruto tanpa ia sadari ia letakkan menyentuh perutnya.

Naruto akhirnya bisa bernafas lega juga. Tekanan di tubuhnya akhirnya terlepas.

Tiba-tiba, mata Hinata terbuka. Melirik kearah kanan dan kirinya. Naruto menatap Hinata kaget, seingatnya ia tidak mengusik tidur Hinata.

"Aku dimana?" tanya nya masih memandangi tiap sudut ruangan yang diketahui bukan kamarnya.

"Kau ada dikamarku." jawaban Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Hinata terbangun lalu duduk. Ia memandangi Naruto yang bertelanjang dada. Hinata juga memandangi tubuhnya, ia memakai baju yang asing buatnya. Matanya berubah kaget lalu berusaha menjauh dari Naruto menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang jelas-jelas masih utuh memakai pakaian.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Ada apa dengan Hinata? Apa dia sedang mengigau?

"Apa yang _senpai_ lakukan padaku?" Hinata menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto yang melihat perubahan sikap Hinata hanya bisa bengong.

"Kau kan menginap dirumahku."

"Menginap?" Hinata mengingat-ingat semua kegiatan yang ia lakukan dari pagi hingga sekarang. Wajahnya memerah malu. Ia menggaruk pipinya.

"Oh iya aku lupa." Hinata kembali menggeser tubuhnya mendekat pada Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari Hinata hanya mengigau pun menepuk keningnya pelan.

.

.

Morning kiss singkat Hinata tempelkan di bibir tipis Naruto. Membuat tubuh si pemilik bibir mengeliat tapi ia tidak langsung terbangun.

"Sudah pagi." suara Hinata yang berbisik ditelinganya ibarat alarm yang langsung membangunkannya tanpa ada rasa kantuk yang tersisa.

Wajah polos Hinata menatap wajah datar Naruto yang ada dibawahnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Naruto malah balik bertanya pada Hinata yang jelas-jelas sudah lebih dulu bangun darinya. Hinata meletakan jari-jarinya di atas dada bidang Naruto, kemudian ia meletakkan kepalanya bersandar disana.

Hinata mengangguk kecil menjawab pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Kenapa dipagi hari seperti ini Hinata berbuat begini, sih? Miliknya yang mengeras dipagi hari seperti biasa dibawah sana tidak membuat Hinata beranjak juga dari atas tubuhnya.

"Antarkan aku pulang sekarang, _Senpai_."

Eh? Kenapa harus sepagi ini? Bahkan ini masih pagi hari buta. Apa Hinata kembali mengingau. Pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah." satu kata yang mengartikan jawaban itu membuat Hinata bangun dari posisinya. Sementara Naruto mengambil posisi duduk sebentar. Ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang sebentar. Menikmati sedikit kehangatan tubuh itu dipagi hari.

.

Hinata sudah siap dengan memakai seragamnya yang kemarin kusut. Ia tidak mau membuat Sakura curiga kalau dia pulang kerumahnya dengan baju yang asing bukan dengan seragamnya. Ia bisa mendapatkan rentetan pertanyaan yang akan memojokkannya sampai ia tidak tau lagi harus menjawab apa.

"Pakai ini." Naruto menyodorkan sebuah jaket berwarna putih miliknya pada Hinata. Sesaat setelah ia memakai kausnya dan meraih kunci mobil yang ia letakkan dimeja belajarnya. Jaket yang ia berikan itu berguna untuk menutupi seragam bagian atasnya yang kusut. Dan melindungi tubuhnya dari udara pagi hari yang dingin.

Tanpa banyak bicara Hinata memakai jaket yang kebesaran itu ditubuhnya.

.

.

Satu kecupan terakhir dari Naruto dikening Hinata. Hinata sengaja meminta Naruto untuk menurunkannya didepan gerbang kompleks. Ia tidak mau Sakura melihatnya pulang di pagi hari buta dengan diantarkan oleh Naruto. Lebih baik ia berjalan sendiri agar tidak ada yang mencurigainya.

Dengan tatapan sayu Naruto melepas kepergian Hinata yang semakin lama langkahnya semakin jauh meninggalkannya sendirian didalam mobilnya.

Satu malam yang sangat singkat dengan Hinata sudah ia lalui. Andai saja mereka tidak berhubungan secara diam-diam begini. Tidak perlu lelah terus-terusan bersembunyi seperti maling.

Dengan berat hati Naruto melajunya mobilnya meninggalkan asap dari knalpot mobilnya yang berterbangan di depan kompleks perumahan itu.

Hinata menatap bangunan rumahnya yang sepi. Orang tuanya semalam tidak pulang. Itu lah alasan yang merubah pikirannya untuk menginap dirumah Naruto.

Jendela disebelah rumahnya terbuka. Sosok gadis bersurai _pink_ itu muncul dari balik gordennya yang berwarna krem. Menatap serius sosok Hinata dibawah sana. Tanpa disadari oleh Hinata tentunya. Ia terlalu sibuk menekan beberapa tombol yang terangkai menjadi sebuah sandi rahasia kunci rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

Lama yah?! #ditabokrame-rame

Gomen Gomen #sibukbungkuk-bungkuk

 _Fic ini memang tengah memasuki masa kritis alias slowUpdate, belum ada kepastian dari sang pencipta aka Nyangiku buat focus Cuma ke fic ini ajah coz dikarenakan kesibukan di dunnya nyatanya dan karya2 pribadinya. Nekat mau Happy terusin sih_ _—_ _tapi takutnya nanti malah mati semua. LOL.. maklum lah Happy kan Bapernya udah akut ^^ … dikit-dikit bunuh diri.. ujung-ujungnya tamat dah karna karakternya mati semua… hahahaha #Abaikan.._

Untuk kesekian kalinya makasih buat yang udah baca dan nyempetin Review di Fic ini. Dan maaf kalo masih belum bisa memuaskan kalian. (ToT)

Special Thanks,

Garachi|Naruto Boruto|Ana|Byakugan No Hime|Elzakiyyah|Haizahr Hana|dylanNHL|Guest|Riko|Pencinta pair canon|Vianka|Narunata|Salsabilla12|Soaru-kun|Yuka|Rikudon Pein 007|Kurama No Yokai|Fixar|Xezya|Cyumai|Sheichan|Pencinta Fair Canon _makasih atas semangatnya \\(^o^)/_ |Pewe|Winda289|Esya. |Kurumu|Cikamatsu|Rei kun|Ochi|princessgomez|Hime345|Rosemary|Anima|Gintok|Baka Vie-Chan|Garachi _Nih dah dilanjut.^o^_

.

.

.

.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya \\(^o^)/


End file.
